Some things never change
by FearandLoathingXIX
Summary: What started with the polkadots turned out to be just the tip of a whole iceberg of pevertedness. Mikan X Natsume collection of shorts. Chapter 24:: Natsume-sensei chapter 3! The requested and awaited! VERY M-rated and lemony. NOT FOR MINORS.
1. The advantages of being late

This is going to be a prettymuch random collection of drabble-like chapters about Natsume being a pervert. Because it may just be me but I think it's rather cute :P (and he so is, anyway, see the Wikipedia entry on him.)

Ratings/ages of the characters will change at random, so don't expect all that much consistancy (or logic) between things.

* * *

_Mikan is fifteen._

One of the more annoying aspects of the Academy's High-school building was all the extra floors, as somehow Mikan's timetable had managed to conspire against her and almost every classroom change meant climbing two or three flights of stairs. Sure, her thighs got a good workout, but she was always late and her feet tended to ache by the end of the day.

She tried to think of it as an integrated workout – she could exercise _and_study at the same time (although of the two she was certainly better at the former), and designed different ways to make the chore more interesting and productive: running up the stairs, only treading on every other stair, placing both feet on ever step… and simply _jumping_ down as far as she could (for the final bell).

Now it was on one occasion after lunch, when she had two precious minutes to make it to her next lesson, and was employing her renowned high-speed-multi-step-sprint (which could scale the building in just under a minute on a good day), when she passed on the stairwell a familiar blur of dark hair and an aura of smoke – if she'd been thinking (which to be honest she rarely did) about it she might've realized Natsume had the same lesson as her and was in nowhere near as much of a hurry.

But as it was, she continued to climb the steps at a rate of knots, a to-hell-with-it attitude towards her appearance taking presidence (most importantly over her skirt), and only slowing when a low chuckle pulled at her attention.

It was a certain snigger that had been haunting her for going on five years now.

"Ai!" she cried while bouncing to a halt, panting heavily as she leant over the rail and stared down at the source of the noise, "who's laughing?"

"You really don't care…" a familiar voice echoed up the stairwell, and a dark-haired and fiery-eyed teenager stared poignantly _up _at her, "…if people see your underwear, do you?"

Blank for a few seconds, then with a rush of heat to her face, Mikan snapped her legs together and tried to stretch her pleated skirt down to her ankles – unfortunately no such feat was accomplished.

"Natsume!" she squealed, going redder and redder at the thought of him looking_there _yet again, although she was still aware enough to notice his rather amused expression lessening as she took her underwear _out _of sight, "you are always looking!"

Laughing in that conceited little way again, he shrugged and began to ascend the steps behind her, which she naively took to mean he _wasn't _ogling her any more. But that notion was corrected when she realized (upon continuing her dash to the classroom) that he seemed to be making a point of always being about four steps behind her… which put his eye-level right at…

"Natsume!!" She screamed again, upon quickly glancing around only to find his eyes _riveted _on the back of her skirt, sometimes taking the odd couple of seconds out to scale her thighs before returning to her rear.

"_What,_pink-and-red-hearts print?" he retorted dryly, obviously unimpressed that she was distracting his full attention from the task at hand.

"That's it!" She yelled defiantly, stopping suddenly on the staircase and whipping round to glare at him, "You walk in front!" He raised one eyebrow at her, as if to imply simple measures like that would stop him finding out _exactly _what underwear she wore every single day.

"Whatever, pink-'n-red-hearts…" he muttered, strolling on ahead with another careless shrug, "you're the one who's going to be late…"

"AHH!!!" Mikan Sakura screamed, returning to her all-be-dammed sprint and bouncing up three-steps-at-a-time, past the same Natsume Hyuuga, who merely allowed a smirk to crawl onto his face and counted the benefits of being late… _one pink, two red… two pink, one red…_

* * *

Reviews, opinions, ideas and requests are _all _welcome :D_  
_


	2. No Mistletoe required

Woo Christmas-themed chapter!!

Changed the title to something that looked less like it'd been written by a 12yr old :P

* * *

_Mikan is fourteen_

It was Christmas at the Academy, and after Mikan Sakura had pestered just about _everyone_ there was into letting the students have decorations, class B _finally_ got their box of streamers and tinsel, so were rather haphazardly 'decking the halls' as well as could be expected from a class of hyperactive fourteen-year-olds.

This mainly consisted of as many shiny things as the students could get their hands on going _everywhere,_ and the Sensei was to be in for a shock when he discovered most of his desk drawers full of glitter and broken Christmas-tree ornaments. But he'd already fled the scene after someone used a plant-alice to make the Christmas tree triple in size and it began to poke out of the windows.

At the heart of it all, as with most things, was Mikan – who was standing on top of a chair on top of a desk, trying (despite her small stature) to fix a streamer to the ceiling, and screaming every time her rickety platform wobbled.

"Someone!" she screamed when the chair wobbled once more, sending shakes all the way up her body and making it impossible to tie the end of the streamer to the light fitting for her jittering fingers, "Help me please!!"

"What?" A voice questioned, as the scrape of another chair on the floor made both Mikan's chair and legs vibrate once more.

"Someone please hold this chair steady!" she squeaked as the ends of the decoration fumbled out of her fingers once more, wishing she'd left the high-up decorating to the levitation Alices.

"Fine." The boy sighed, and standing up on his own chair (this one on the floor) Natsume braced the back of Mikan's chair against his chest and looped his hands around her waist, pulling firmly at her hips to 'steady' her.

In spite of turning rather red, having not really expected this turn of events from a simple call for help, Mikan managed to stabilise herself with what she _knew _was Natsume's aid (no one else would dare touch her like this – simply for fear of what _he _might do to them).

"Umm… thankyou…" she gulped as she tried quickly to fix the streamer, but was just a few inches short and without thinking pushed up on her toes to reach higher.

However, this meant that Natsume's hands just 'happened' to slide down from her hips as they rose, coasting lower (and further _down _than she'd gone _up _by, she might add), until he appeared to have both palms settled quite comfortably over her what was _definitly _not her waist anymore.

"Natsume…" she hiccupped quietly, praying that no one would notice the fact that she was being felt up on top of a desk in the middle of the classroom. Then hurriedly fixing the dammed streamer with a messy knot quickly blurted "I'm done now so you can let me down please I need to go and…"

But he didn't let her go, in fact, she could've sworn he even dared to pull her closer (which was so _'not' _accompanied by any form of squeezing/groping).

"Are you sure?" he remarked calmly, savouring every glare that was being sent his way as he flagged up _his _territory, "maybe you should check again."

"NO I'm sure it's fine!!" she squealed in return, beginning to wriggle and back away from his overenthusiastic 'support', but unfortunately forgetting that chairs don't go on forever… "I'm just… _AHHHH_!"

Falling backwards and inadvertantly smashing the back of her head through a nativity scene, Mikan groaned at the thudding sensation in her temples... which was now accompained by a burning one on her backside.

* * *

Ah, there is so a reason I originally titled this 'HENTAI!' 

I mean, honestly...

If Natsume weren't so adorable he might actually be considered naughty.

Although he'd probably like that...


	3. False Advertising

Happy just slightly belated xmas everyone! In fact, happy Boxing day as well!

As a 'present' to you all, here is somthing **not **intended for the kiddies - M rated for a reason.

_

* * *

Mikan is seventeen_

Shirts, blazers and everything else a person could wear on their upper body (bar a blue-checked necktie, which still dangled limply around his neck) discarded at various points of the special-star _suite (_as Mikan liked to call it) Natsume took a rather perverse pleasure in whispering _exactly _what he was going to do to his girlfriend into her ear, and feeling her skirt crumpling up against him as her hips ground encouragingly against his.

"_So the whole school can hear you **screaming **my name…" _he murmured hotly against her ear, feeling her almost childlike gasps as she attempted not to let him know he was getting to _her… at least_, not in the way he was getting to himself.

For some strange reason she seemed to pride herself on not being a pervert.

He merely said it made her boring.

_Especially_ in bed.

"Natsu…" she squeaked as his lips tightened into a determined frown, and then pursing them he blew a long, cold path all the way down her body, drawing away at the same time and watching her shiver with the sudden heat loss, goose bumps rising up all across her skin and her nipples sticking out even more than when he'd been going over them with his tongue.

"This silly little schoolgirl's skirt…" he murmured as he tightened both hands into fists of the checked material sticking around her waist, "needs to go." Then the sound of ripping seams filled the air, as he quite literally tore the thing apart and let his eyes greedily scour every inch of uncovered skin.

A sudden, cruel, laugh followed the tearing sounds, and an arrogant grin appeared to get lost on its true path and ended up spread rather lewdly across Natsume's face, which he lowered against her, his hot breath clamming up her skin as he parted his lips.

"Mikan, Mikan…" he whispered just above her waistband, his fingers running over the fabric of her panties, "I sincerely doubt that,"

"Uh?" she chirped, slowly but very surely giving into him… especially helped by the rubbing of his fingers over the crotch of her underwear.

"These," he muttered, dragging his fingers (and himself) down his thighs until he snagged the side of her underwear on his teeth, and tugged at as if he were something feral.

"Uh-hu…" she whimpered: she wasn't a pervert…she _wasn't… _he was just… so… _persuasive…_

"Are_ lying_." He hissed, and her hand jumped up to tangle in his hair as he pressed his upper lip into the space between her legs.

If she'd been in her mind enough to think about what he was saying, she might've realized what the hell he was on about. But as it was, she could barely remember _where_ she was; let alone why her underwear might be lying.

Although, the problem was not relevant for long, because _Natsume _(as he made her repeat again and again and _again_) quickly removed the offending article and sentenced it to a night on the cold wood floor to think about its crimes.

And Mikan rediscovered the felonious undergarment the next morning, when she was attempting to collect herself and sneak back to her own room without being seen: Natsume quite happily sprawling in his own bed, smelling her on the pillow as opposed to actually _helping _with anything

"…Hey," she muttered blearily as she focused in on the underwear, "that's… horrible, Natsume…"

"Mmm?" he grunted, wondering if she'd somehow managed to forget what a used condom looked like (he wouldn't necessarily put it past her).

"You, last night you said… about _these_…" she dangled the (only _slightly _chewed) article on the end of her finger, and eventually forced him into the exertion of looking. However, it only made him snigger again and roll over onto his side, effectively ending the conversation.

Narrowing her eyes at him as she pouted, Mikan stuffed the underwear into her blazer pocket and swore never to wear anything saying 'I'm as smart as I am cute' again.

* * *

Tee hee hee... 

So yeah, _really _perverted Natsume this time :P

Just to let people know, these won't get systematically 'worse', they will all be totally mixed (the next will be set around the 10/11 age for example).

Merry Xmas one-and-all! Leave a review for the festive spirit XD


	4. Distracting:: Filler

_Mikan is sixteen_

Back when they were just ten-year-olds hyped-up on Gulivers candy, Natsume had commented on (and groped) Mikan's _lack_ of a chest, and the candy was rarely wrong unless you suddenly became a compulsive eater. However, late-developers can take bigger leaps than others, and by sixteen years of age she was somewhat proud of the modest curves her body had formed. Even if they _were_ only 'modest', they were still _hers_, and she was happy with them.

So even though she didn't have a 'killer rack' like Sumire or some of the other girls, she didn't have any problems with her body either. She wasn't really one for insecurities anyway; she was all too focused on the outside world to waste time agonizing over the ones inside.

And besides, one of her closest friends was one of the most popular boys in the year, so she hardly needed to 'compete' for anything – not that she wanted much bar Hotaru, Happiness and Howalon.

Her popular 'friend' would be Ruka of course: even now she had difficulty knowing exactly _what_ she and Natsume were to each other, especially as he seemed to change his mind about her on a daily basis (one moment he'd be cursing her stupidity and the next he'd scar someone for daring to agree with him).

This meant that most of the time she spoke to/did anything with Natsume, it was more-or-less a lottery as to what reaction she would get. But she never minded her words to begin with, regardless of whom she was speaking to, so she just had to lump it – the good with the bad.

An example of the _bad _would be the day he'd started with a mood blacker than the mask he wore, and had by the third lesson of the day already scared one teacher into the staff room and made an inferno of a pop-quiz. These were unfortunately all the classes he shared with Mikan.

"Hey, baka" She foolishly hissed from the desk in front of him, a messy page of scribbles in her workbook attempting to grasp their classwork and failing at it miserably, "some of us do want to learn, could you try not to be such a nuisance?"

When they were younger he would've simply set fire to her hair and left it at that, but after about five years she'd learnt her lesson, wearing her hair shorter and no longer tied it up, which she passionately denied as anything to do with his saying it looked better.

These developments made _that_ form of retribution something hard for him to accomplish without actually hurting her (which he never, ever meant to do). And in addition, she had gained enough control over her Alice to be able to stop most of his flames anyway.

Although… when he'd set fire to that pop-quiz her nullification was nowhere to be seen.

So, instead of anything fire-related, Natsume sighed: as if at a loss to this troublesome girl, and calmly lifted one arm off the desk, extending it towards her back and pinching his fingers over a thin white band just visible underneath her shirt.

Drawing his hand back with the elastic in tow, Natsume waited until he heard Mikan squeak and arch her back before he flicked his fingers apart and let the bra-strap snap back onto her skin with a satisfying crack, smirking privately as the squeak became an indignant squeal.

"Hey** oow!**" she yelled as she twisted and contorted, trying to rub the centre of her back with the back of her palm, "what was that for?!"

"Sakura-san." The teacher interrupted curtly, "others are trying to work, could you please _not_ cause such a disturbance." Mikan's mouth dropped open, ready to argue that that was _exactly _what she was attempting to do until _he_ had happened… but realized her luck rarely changed as far as teachers were concerned, and forced herself into silence with no more than the occasional glower over her shoulder at him.

Natsume merely shrugged her dirty looks off, and considered a way of doing it next time so he undid the clasp as well.

* * *

Not the one I'd been planning, but the one I finished. 


	5. MunaiMunai Secret Adventures!

Ah, now this is an idea I planned to come out before the last chapter, but time, christmas, newyears, you know how it rolls._  
_

* * *

_Mikan is eleven_

He was there again, by that tree. Under, against, sometimes even _in _it… the exact position varied but it was always thatsame tree he seemed to favour over the others.

Mikan loitered. Hotaru was still flying in and out of the Academy on her own whims, and often left her best friend completely lost for something to do when their plans were cancelled. Usually she hung around their various other friends, helping out here, making things worse there – keeping a sort of odd balance in the world of Alice Academy, Mikan-style.

But on this occasion, this morning, she wasn't welcome in many places – the technology-types were having a workshop, Active were on a field trip and the predispositions were in 'structured training'. So she was alone and _bored_.

Which is why, as a matter of fact, she came _here_. She had been assuming it'd be deserted… but had also secretly hoped she might be wrong, and that person might be hanging around also lost for something to do.

Fortunately for her, she was wrong, and he _was _there.

"Good morning, Natsume," she greeted him cheerfully, ignoring the fact that he had his nose buried in one of his manga volumes and only glared over the pages for a second at her in return.

"What are you doing?" she inquired after a pause, and a slow disbelieving blink followed her question on Natsume's face: what did it _look_like he was doing?

"Reading." He muttered in something that could barely be classified as a single syllable, let alone a word.

"Oh. What are you reading?" she continued innocently, just killing time for the sake of it, which was unsurprisingly beginning to irritate him, so obviously he didn't bother answering.

However, when he didn't do anything she did instead, leaning over and stepping forwards to peer over the top of his book. Which instinctively caused him to draw it into his chest and turn the pages out of her eyeline.

"Mind your own business, baka." He growled threateningly, somewhat startling the girl before him.

"Oh!" she jumped a little at his tone, "I'm sorry, Natsume… I just was wondering what you were… AHA!" just as he let his guard down Mikan's skinny fingers shot forwards and snatched the book out of his hand, as smoothly as taking candy from a baby.

"Ha!" she giggled triumphantly as she waved the manga about, "Now I can see what you are…Ahh!!"

With no more than a slight breath and inconspicuous click of his jaw, Natsume set the thin pages of his book alight and watched Mikan screaming like a stuck pig as she frantically shook and span and did most things bar dropping the wretched book to put out the flames.

"Baka…" he sighed as she continued to scream, however, she unexpectedly surprised him by coming to her senses around the time her fingers started to burn and with a white-blue flash completely smothered the flames covering what was once one of his favourite chapters of 'Munai-Munai Secret Adventures!' She was getting better at controlling her Alice after all.

He hoped that she'd just drop the charred item and let it be, but before he could react and scramble to his feet she'd began to flick through for relatively unscathed pages, discovering one about three quarters of the way in that portrayed a very 'full-chested' girl having some difficulty with a new (and several sizes too small) swimsuit and a bottle of sun lotion.

Lotion that apparently needed 'rubbing in' more so than any other salve that existed in the market, judging by the amount of 'applying' that followed for what seemed to be the rest of the chapter.

"Uh… Natsume…" Mikan stammered as she let the arm holding the manga swing down and flashed a page of the 'star-super-perfection-babe-character' having further _difficulties_ in a communal shower, "…just…what… kind of… story… is this_…anyway…"_

For the first time in quite a while Natsume was blushing.

"Ah…" he mumbled, trying desperately to think of an answer that wouldn't have her screaming 'pervert' at the top of her voice for days to come, "it's…"

"Mikan-dummy, there is no point in having one of my portable penguin-contact system prototypes if you don't switch it on." A monotone voice swooped in, quite literally atop a duck-shaped hover-mobile, and as he made a _very _hasty exit Natsume thanked whatever gods there were for Imai Hotaru.

* * *

Eh, my last chapter was kinda weak, this one's got a better idea so I hope it lands well :D 

Also, the manga was just _way _too much of a temptation to corrupt :P


	6. A whole new perspective

This one is definitly on the topside of the pervert line;)

More in stock and thanks to you lovely reviewers who make me happy and keep me writing XD

* * *

_Mikan is fifteen_

Natsume stood with his hands stuffed in his pockets next to a door far from any of his usual haunts; this was neither his or Ruka's room, nor a classroom, or anything else it might be appropriate for a fifteen-year-old boy to be loitering around.

Nevertheless, when he heard the steady hiss of hot water give him a mask of noise to move under, he didn't hesitate in slipping over the threshold and into the steamy room.

For Mikan, who'd experienced the bitterness of outdoor washtubs during her time as a no-star, a showeroom at the end of her hall was a wonderful luxury: since gaining the 'privilege' she'd taken a hot shower every day – it was both a good way of unwinding _and _of waking up, nowadays she wouldn't be able to manage without one.

However, she hated having to wait for a cubicle, or alternately running out of hot water right in the middle because the person before her had an Alice that made them resistant to extreme temperatures and liked to bathe in scalding-hot water, so she eventually worked out the times the bathroom was quietest and always took a shower then, instead of having to hang around in the hall with her washbag.

Another bonus was that she could sing without people overhearing

But now, treading lightly so as not to be heard; and with his body flattened against the wall so as not to be seen (taking advantage of everything Persona had taught him about stealth) Natsume glided silently across the floor towards the shower cubicles.

Now, in _his_ en-suite bathroom he had a fully functional power shower with a sliding door and heat controls, but in Mikan's 'shared washroom' all they had was a plain plastic curtain in front of a cubicle with a press-for-water button, hung from a top bar by iron hoops. But at this time, he couldn't be more glad for the Academy's biased system of accomodating students.

The curtain of the unit Mikan had picked at random was cut a little shorter than the others, and the bar it hung from was slightly at an angle (there was also the girl's belief that no one else would disturb her so she had just yanked the curtain more-or-less across) – all this seemed to work quite perfectly in Natsume's favour, because from a certain angle (and pressed flat against the wall) he could just about see into the shower.

See _her_ in the shower.

If he hadn't purposely muted his breathing he might've been panting by now, but as it was he only had a mad beating in his ears to deal with as he identified a pale strip of Mikan's bare back through the gap in the curtain, and watched the water beading down it as if hypnotized. Which in all honesty he probably was.

After a few minutes she raised her hands to her scalp and began to work shampoo through her hair, pulling her hands down the length of the fair brown strands and massaging the cherry scented gel through them.

Slowly it frothed up under her ministrations and foam ran down her back, and carefully enough to be able to control his reactions as he did so, Natsume let his eyes follow the trails on her back down to her waist, then sliding down long, sleek legs, until it was more than the steam making him feel light headed, along with some _other _reactions effecting themselves on various parts of his body.

Suddenly she turned to rinse her hair, and his heart literally skipped a beat, as for one he could probably be seen if she opened her eyes – for which he'd never hear the end of and ruin any chances of doing _this _again; and for two he was now seeing so, so, _so _much more of her (he was never going to be able to look at her normally again).

Fortunately for him, Mikan had her eyes closed to stop shampoo getting in them and didn't spot her voyeur, at least, not until he'd slipped away (before he lost his self-control and did something 'unrational') and 'happened' to be walking down the far end of the corridor five or so minutes later as she made a towel-clad dash back to her room.

"Hey, birthmarkonyourrightcheek," he couldn't help himself saying poignantly as she passed by and skidded to a halt upon 'coincidentally' running into him, "you know...if all you're wearing is that… uh,_thing… _where's the key to your room?"

A few dead seconds passed, before Mikan turned back on herself with a scream and ran towards the shower room to collect the rest of her belongings. And it wasn't until later that night, when Natsume was long gone, that she realised she _didn't_ have any birthmarks on her face.

* * *

Am I evil? Most likely. Is it worth it? Oh hell yes :P

The next one is running away with me, I am considering making it a stand-alone one shot thingie because I kinda want to keep all these short and it's... not.

So, there might be a bit of a delay for the next as a result, but I promise length and more pevertness than Natsume has ever withstood before :P


	7. The best of both

This is in fact a second version of an idea, the first is much longer and if I complete it will go up on its own (because hate me for it but I like this idea).

And _yeah... _this is...well... I'll leave it up to you guys.

Thanks to lovely reviewers, and this chapter goes in the favor of SpringFairy14, because she _did _say she liked the 'mature' stuff ;) you asked for it!

* * *

_Mikan is seventeen in a month. _

Mikan never was very good at making up her mind…

The problem was bound to worsen once Hotaru dropped her attendance at the Academy to pursue projects for big businesses, because it meant she only spent only one or two days a week at the school. And even then she demanded to be left along eighty percent of the time (she got about thirty: Mikan never was one to get the message). So Mikan ended up spending most of her time with people aside from her best friend, which had its 'consequences' if that was an apropriate name for it.

But then again, some might say the whole thing was inevitable from the start, because right from the get-go she was someone who couldn't _help_ loving. And people loved her in return.

It took less than a year for the both of them to establish their feelings for her – Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi. Less than a year to realize they were both stupidly infatuated with the stupidest girl of all. They laughed about it, eventually grew closer over it, and when Hotaru started going on business trips and leaving 'poor' Mikan all on her own, neither of them even blinked before swooping down to snatch her up, the two talons of an eagle.

So then there was three of them... they bickered, they got into trouble, they got along-they didn't get along. Natsume would upset Mikan and Ruka would comfort her… Natsume would get jealous and Ruka would comfort him, then Mikan would feel left out and Ruka would comfort her.

He was always the consoler, the peacemaker between their turbulent dynamic. He would hold your hand and tell you that whatever you wanted, whatever he could do, he _would_ do - just to make you feel better.

Whereas Mikan absorbed things– no matter what you threw at her, all your anger, frustration or adoration alike, she'd come out of it smiling. A punch bag was Natsume's analysis, but as she frequently pointed out he wasn't a very friendly person.

She took their love and turned it into her happy-go-lucky disposition: the clown and the pragmatist – when something couldn't be done one way she'd point out another, one so obvious it would_ only_ take an idiot to realize it.

And so it'd been her idea in the first place.

Well… 

It'd been her 'words'. They'd just been twisted a little... or a lot, it depended on your perspective.

It happened a month or so after Ruka's seventeenth birthday – before Mikan or Natsume had completed their own seventeenth years; and Natsume had another 'accident' involving Mikan's underwear (by this age it involved more than just looking and required washing afterwards), and she had reacted furiously because Ruka was _right_ next door to them and how _could _he do that, because it couldn't _possibly _be fair if he...

So he'd interrupted and asked her what _would _be fair… then things had 'escalated' after processing though the perverted machination called Hyuuga Natsume's mind.

As it was, throughout their years together the three of them had always ended up in various 'slip-ups' and 'mistakes' with each other: Natsume found kissing the brains out of Mikan somewhat therapeutic when he was depressed, while Ruka used to collect transitory pecks on the cheek, neck and anywhere else for that matter on a weekly quota (and this was not just restricted to Mikan: he was _always _overly affectionate when drunk).

Mikan simply loved hugs, whoever, wherever and whenever… but she _did _have a couple of preferences.

However, she'd never been able to choose just one of them, she 'had' _always_ been bad at making decisions, and it felt _wrong _for there to be two of them together when they were a group of three. But she did love them, _both _of them. Natsume because he needed her and he excited her, and Ruka because he balanced the insanity of dealing with Natsume, and because he could be soft and gentle and sweet and loving – he didn't push.

Natsume _pushed_, he'd pushed that day when they'd both said it was a crazy idea that would never work, and _what _had he been thinking to come up with something like _that _in the first place. And he pushed when he was inside her, after they'd made _that _decision and done the unthinkable.

Ruka Nogi was all hands and lips and feathery touches, he could send her crashing over the edge with no more than two fingers and a second of cool air between his lips, while Natsume could get inside her in a way that made her scream and twist and cling onto Ruka for dear life.

In addition, if they teamed up on him, she and Ruka could pacify their Hyuuga inferno, make him forget about 'those people' and his Alice and the pursuing darkness; by stealing it away piece by piece, clensing a tiny fragment every time he shuddered and came into their hands, hot and sticky and gasping like a child. He was surprisingly quiet in ecstasy, and some of his best smiles came just moments afterwards, when they were all _there _and sweaty and fallen together in a big heap on whoever's bed was the most convenient at the time.

Natsume also liked to point out (much to Mikan's outrage) that Ruka gave much better head than she ever had _or would, _and Ruka found that the easiest way he could make Natsume smile was if he was crushing their lips together.

To them it was simply the ultimate solution, they could both have _her_ and they still had each other, and were even more than they'd been before. Mikan got love that she'd always craved from Hotaru in a way that she could _feel, _and she felt it in the most extreme reaches of pleasure imaginable.

In the meanwhile, neither their classmates nor teachers seemed to realize just how far they'd fallen into each other, the old Natsume and Ruka fanclub called Mikan a tease for 'leading them on' while teachers just seemed to be content with a calmer and less dangerous fire in the classroom. Somehow they weren't able to see them, Mikan in the middle, with both of her hands in one of theirs, then Ruka and Natsume with their other palms pressed flat against each other.

The only person who knew to date was Hotaru, and that was firstly because she could see something like that written _all over _Mikan's face, and secondly because Ruka bet Natsume she'd have some insane fetish (besides trying to film them) and Natsume had bluntly gone up and asked her if she wanted to join in, simply to try and prove him wrong. His theory was she'd be just as cold and it'd be twice as scary.

Hotaru half-smiled and coolly remarked that she would leave the fooling around to the fools.

* * *

I am increasing my evil count by 3 (as in OT3) and moving swiftly on ;P 

Interessted to know, but has anyone ever encountered a threesome with this lot before? I'd be super-psyced if I was the first :D (Edit: Thanks for the people pointing me over to Dionysus' False Prophet - woo for the forefather (or mother), I just _knew _I wasn't the only twisted one on here ;P)

Reviews for the hentai!


	8. Always a bridesmaid

It's been a while hasn't it?

Thanks to all the people who have waited so diligently for this, I lobe you all and wish you many delicious cookies.

I've encountered growing pains on the original threesome fic, and have had a load of work from school, so no hate please I updated _eventually_didn't I:P

Anyway, wish you all goodwill and fortune and here's the next instalment.

* * *

_Mikan is thirteen_

Mikan isn't the _most _perceptive of people, but she can usually tell what's trouble when it stares her straight in the face.

And Ruka being sick _always _means trouble.

Because when Ruka is ill, Natsume is bored.

And when Natsume is bored, he harasses Mikan.

Ruka had been taken ill with a cold, probably picked up from playing too late last night with the Giant Pyo without a proper coat, and as a result it was just Mikan and Natsume on the back desk that day. With the intention of it staying that way, as anyone trying to claim the popular spot was warded off by a harsh glare or a few sparks from Natsume's fingers, which Mikan instinctively knew to be trouble.

"Uh, Natsume…" she started nervously, "you know I think I might be coming down with Ruka-pyon's cold… perhaps I should go and sit…"

"Stay." He demanded and shot a hand out under the desk to grab a tight hold of hers. When Natsume spoke in that voice people tended to do what he said, and Mikan was no exception.

"Oh," she murmured quietly, feeling her palm burning in contact with his, "sure, okay Natsume." It wasn't until the teacher began the lesson and asked the class to start taking notes that he let go of that hand.

However, in retrospect it might've been better that he'd simply stayed holding her hand… its next destinations were _not_ so modest.

It was about a half-hour or so before Natsume was witlessly bored of Jino's lesson, until then he'd found half-heartedly paying attention and staring at Mikan (and burning the edges of her workbook) just about enough to get him by, but when Jino began moving onto fractions he couldn't bear it anymore and let his head sink down onto the desk.

"Psst!" Mikan hissed as Natsume turned his head to the side to continue to look at Mikan, still laying on the desk, "Sit up, Natsume! What if Jin-jin sees?"

If it weren't for the same hand that had clutched hers earlier leaping onto Mikan's leg she might've continued scolding Natsume. But as it was, he'd just grasped a full handful of her thigh and was slowly dragging his fingertips across the soft skin of her inner leg, making her nearly choke on her breath and turn furiously red.

"Na-Natsu…" she stammered as his fingers inched higher, pushing up the line of her hem and heading towards sworn territory, "please stop that if you…" but he didn't stop, and Mikan had a dreaded feeling that if she were to yell then she'd be the one in trouble… and what the hell would her classmates say?

Still panicking as to what to do, Mikan used delay tactics by zipping her legs together and attempting to grab his wrist without raising attention, but he was much stronger than her and had little to no difficulty in twisting her grip away.

"P-please don't Natusme!" She whispered desperately as his hand flexed, trapped between her legs in a very compromising situation, "I'll never become a wife!" at those words his flat hand balled up into a fist and forced her to give way.

"You don't need to be one!" He hissed and slid his hand more determinedly up her leg, "not if I'm not around!" Now on top of being worried and in fear of her virtue, Mikan was also confused as to what he meant. What was 'not if he's not around' supposed to mean?

"Hyuuga-san!" a loud, authoritive voice boomed across the classroom as if sparks could fly off the words alone, and Mikan turned even redder while Natsume's hand finally froze, and after a second, withdrew.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't sleep in my lessons." Jino announced cruelly, not seeing the look of extreme relief that crossed both Natsume and Mikan's faces.

"Yes, Sensei…" Natsume drawled as he sat upright once more, but curses be to the solidly backed desks, no one could see him slipping one of his legs out and pressing it against hers, followed by the same sinful hand resting lightly on her knee.

* * *

If you didn't die from old age since I last updated and are still around to read this, or alternatively your ancestors informed you of it, leave a review and I totally promise not to be such a slacker next time XD 


	9. Naturally

Woo! I am going on a skiing holiday at the end of the weekend, and wanted to get an update out before I went.

Yeah... so... this _is _going to up the rating OO

Enjoy. (Perverts :P)

* * *

_Mikan is sixteen_

Ruka had cleanup duty today and it was breaking his heart, because he'd sworn to the Giant Pyo that they would play together after school without thinking about his chores, and had been worrying all day about his broken promise.

Eventually Natsume, tired of seeing him unhappy, announced with a sigh, "I'll cover your cleanup today." Ruka had immediately protested, insisting that he couldn't and wouldn't let Natsume do it and he was _fine_ he really was. But nor would Natsume allow it, and come the bell Ruka found himself being sent out of the classroom whether he liked it or not.

"Go," Natsume ordered, staring Ruka out the door (despite his final protests), and not moments after staring Mikan _in _it.

Passing by his pigtailed friend as they passed respectively out and in the classroom, Ruka stopped and span around with a startled look on his face. Why Mikan should be entering _any _classroom after the final bell had gone ought be a mystery... except when a certain dark-haired, flame-eyed teenager was involved.

Who in truth had been planning this from the moment he saw Ruka's name on the chore schedule. _Naturally_.

It had all started with the fanclub, but to make any sense of it you first had to go back to the night before. When, on insistence of one Mikan Sakura (who had re-sits to study for), forced Natsume Hyuuga into spending the _entire_ night very _alone _and rather irate in his own room, not something that'd become the norm for him since he'd started dating Mikan.

So for this _crime_ he deemed nothing less than full punishment acceptable, and at that the game had begun.

Step one began at the end of break time, as when the class were sitting down to lessons, he walked in five minutes late, strolled straight over to his girlfriend, and stuck his tongue so far down her throat there was talk of body-stretching Alices being underhandedly involved.

Naturally this infuriated all the girls still swearing their love for him (thus angering the fanclub), and no more than half an hour into the lesson Mikan was simultaneously drenched in water, thrown five feet up into the air and unwittingly made to scream 'Narumi-sensei is a lolicon!'

Naturally she was given classroom chores for such a disruption, and after missing last period for the re-sits had to trek all the way back across the school to a classroom she didn't even make messy in the first place.

"Bye, Ruka-pyon!" she winked as she passed her fair classmate on her way into the room, oblivious of the sly game that was being placed around her, "I hope you have fun playing with the cute birdie!" Ruka went a frustrated red and threw one last suspicious glance back at Natsume before heading out... after all… the Giant Pyo _was _waiting for him.

As Ruka closed the door behind him, Mikan took in a deep breath and surveyed her surroundings.

"Well, Natsume, I guess you got picked for this too, huh?" she said while he sniggered at how very little she knew of the events that had been in play that day, and merely shifted in his seat as she began to busy herself around the classroom.

"You better help me out, lazy-bones, or I'll stay with Hotaru tonight again _as well_," she teased as she leant over the front desk to pick up the erasers and beat them out, but just as she touched her fingers along the edge she found her body moving without her consent.

She was sliding forwards, no doubt due to the two hands placed firmly on either side of her hips.

"If that's to be the case, polka-dot-panties-girl" he hissed darkly over her shoulder, rubbing his thumbs in circles across her lower back as he gathered up the material of her skirt carefully in his fingers, "then I might as well take what I want now."

She muffled a squeal when two of his forefingers passed by the hem of her skirt and rubbed across the poor barrier of her underwear. She probably should've known by this time that 'cleanup' with Natsume was bound to get messy, but _naturally_, she'd been too naive for it.

"Natsume!" she protested as he dipped his head down, pressing his hips into the back of hers and squeezing her against the desk, and he rested his forehead against the base of her neck, "stop that quickly or we'll get caught!"

He chuckled sinisterly and began to turn her around, still staying in constant contact, which meant their bodies rubbing together in some _sensitive _places. Then he locked lips with her as soon as he could to prevent further protests, while he pushed her up and back onto the table, crawling after himself until it was the two of them laying one over the other and making a _complete _mess of the things that'd been so nicely arranged on the desk.

The _teacher's _desk, **naturally**.

Dragging his hands over various parts of her body, while unbuttoning various garments and pushing aside whatever wouldn't button, Natsume keep Mikan silent with soft groans of how very much he loved her and light nips on her lower lip, passing his fingertips over her wet centre in preparation of what was to come.

"_Natsume_," she gasped as her hands took action unto themselves and began pushing up the back of his shirt as he undid his fly, "we'll… get…_ahh_… caught," he buried his face in her neck, biting it softly as he thrust into her, then smoothing it over with a kiss she unconsciously moved her legs around his waist to better adjust to his prescence.

_Apparently,_he didn't give a damn about being caught fucking his girlfriend on the teacher's desk.

Which, considering his record with the school… was probably only _natural_.

* * *

Just for any of you who might've been offended by me calling you pervets, A, I know you love it, B, Hell, I'm one too and C, Oh hell yes :D 


	10. His and hers

Baltogirl basically prompted this out of me, as I tend to up and at'em when I get random reviews after forgetting to update. So cheers to him/her for sticking a flame under my ass and enjoy the declicious peverteness (it's pretty heavy this chapter)

* * *

_Mikan is sixteen in two months and two weeks.  
_

Now Natsume had been sure, positive _and absolutely certain _that he was 'kinkier' than Mikan in every way conceivable.

I mean, after all, he'd been flipping her skirt and reading dirty books in class since he was ten. Whereas she was incapable of a bad thought and used to bawl about 'never being able to become a wife' when he did something insignificant like pulled down her top or fingered her in lessons.

But some impressions are not always the right impressions, and Natsume learned_that_ in one of the strangest ways possible.

-/-/-

"Oh," said Mikan sadly as she threw herself against the laboratory of Hotaru Imai and found it locked, "I really thought that she might've been here." The truth was that Hotaru had been in Egypt for well over six months now, and had only told Mikan she was suddenly back in town little more than half an hour ago.

So after running out of the middle of an Alice film and dragging her perturbed date along with her, it was somewhat disheartening for Mikan to find the door to her best friend firmly bolted shut.

"Maybe…" she began to whimper as Natsume chose not to mention the 'inventing' sounds that were coming from within the room, "maybe she's already gone!" Natsume sighed and pulled her into a hug, his chin sitting comfortably on top of her head and fingers smoothing out her hair.

"…Probably." He said flatly, and all at once Mikan and sprung and twisted out of his arms squealing in an appalling fashion.

"You aren't supposed to just say 'probably'!" She screamed, and attempted to hit him for his stubborn lack of empathy.

He stopped the blow and just rolled his eyes – Mikan had yet to realize that whenever she tried to see Hotaru on _his_ time he did anything possible to prevent the two meeting up. He didn't ask for _much_, but he would not share her when it was _his _time.

"Fine." He replied curtly, "What do you want me to say?" Mikan took a step back and became distant for a moment, thinking through his question and sniffling a little. Then suddenly an ecstatic and slightly sinister grin crawled across her face.

"It's not what you have to _say, _Natsume," she told him, snapping onto his arm beginning to drag him down the corridor, "you just follow _me_."

At first Natsume had possessed no problems when Mikan Sakura pulled him into the nearest room and began taking off his clothes. It wasn't usually this way round, but this would suit him just fine.

However, when she started putting things back _on _him right after he began to nurture some suspicions.

"What are you… (mph) _doing?_" he protested as she pushed some kind of cotton shirt over his head and yanked his arms into odd positions, "M…(mph)…ikan!" she stopped for a second while he blinked as if startled and tried to take in the situation.

It was only when he looked down at the ill-fitting (on his frame at least) undershirt that things began to fall into place.

"This is…" he stuttered as she quickly did up the buttons and rushed back across the room to dig through a chest of drawers she'd ripped open, "Oi! Mikan!" He finally snapped, and she spun around meekly, a woollen sweater clasped behind her back.

"An explanation," he hissed, "if you would." It wasn't really surprising that he wanted some kind of explanation for why she was putting Hotaru's clothes on him.

He thought_he _was bad.

Then again. He probably was. After Mikan he'd sworn to live whatever of his life he got as fully and vividly as he could.

And that meant trying everything _once_.

"…that top is awful," he commented as he began to redo the buttons she'd rushed and gotten wrong, "pick something else, no wool either, it makes my skin crawl." Part-disturbed and part-relieved that he hadn't fried her to a crisp, Mikan slowed down and began shuffling through the drawers in a more ordered manner.

"This?" she suggested timidly, holding up one of Hotaru's favourite sweaters.

"Sure," he replied and raised a hand to catch it, "hand it here then." Mikan did so, eyes widening as Natsume calmly pulled it over his head, pushed the sleeves up over his elbows and crossed his arms over his chest with one eyebrow cocked.

Mikan was reminded of the time when they were kids and Ruka had been persuaded into wearing her school uniform, and on that thought went through some of the other drawers until she found the _real _test.

"This?" she practically whispered, what had formerly been one of Hotaru's school skirts hanging on the tips of her fingers, and waited for his reaction.

"…" Natsume narrowed his eyes at Mikan and thought for a moment, "alright."

Even now she could still surprise him. And he could surprise her right back.

-/-/-

"Ooo, Natsume!" she gushed as she twirled his necktie around her finger, "you have such nice legs," He looked up at the ceiling and pretended like he didn't feel strangely liberated by the skirt or flattered by the comment. But soon he had his attention grasped when a pair of arms that _weren't_ his in a shirt that _was_ looped around his neck, and Mikan buried her face in his shoulder.

"Mmmm," she sighed as he placed his hands around her waist and pulled her body closer to his, reminding her that even if he was in girl's clothes, he was still very much of the _other _sex, "you smell like Hotaru."

He chose not to reply and instead slipped a hand under the end of his/her shirt and ran it up her back, the other venturing lower as Mikan quickly lifted her face and their mouths crushed together in a mess of emotions.

"_Hotaru_…" she murmured as she fisted her/his hands in her top, and a little in annoyance and more so in retaliation, Natsume pulled her hard against something that would not _normally _be found in a skirt, "_Natsume!_" Mikan gasped over herself, "_Natsu_…" she broke down to a whimper, squirming and arching her back as he started undressing her _for real_.

-/-/-

Later on Natsume wondered what the cost of getting Imai's clothes dry-cleaned would be.

-/-/-

But after that, when Mikan had woken up again and got into the _underwear_ drawer, he really couldn't care less.

* * *

(Places hand in the middle and chants 'super-hentai-poweruppppp!') 

Perverts unite!

Thankyou to everyone whose read and/or reviewed this little selection of oneshots, your support makes me very happy and I hope to continue recieving it in the future :D


	11. Staples:: More Filler

Silly and pretty short, but hey it's an update and it didn't take me a month to do :D

I also thought something not twisted and _humorously_ perverted as opposed to _disgustingly_ perverted would be a nice change for you lot.

Thanks to all you lot of reviewers, and with the banners and chants ready we are all set to march on Japan and demand they produce one live Natsume Hyuuga with a mind as dirty as he's gonna be when we are finished with him.

:D Enjoy.

* * *

_Mikan is thirteen._

Although there were some of Natsume's worst traits that Mikan managed to prune out of him, like using flames and intimidation to get what he wanted or keeping secrets locked up, there were always others she never _ever _managed to get out of him.

"Ahh-ahh-ahhh! Latelatelatelatelate!" Mikan squealed as she tore open her drawers and began pulling on the nicest, closest, and least crumpled clothes she could find.

Dinner with Hotaru came up once in a blue moon and she would A. look nice, and B. not be late, or C. the cruel purple-eyed inventor would take off to any of the other appointments she had booked into her schedule and leave her poor estranged best friend alone and in tears… again.

Skirts, shirts and tops came to Mikan fairly easily in her ten-second timeframe, as did making her hair look presentable, and she was about to run out the door when she suddenly realized she'd forgotten her underwear.

Well no one ever said she was the _sharpest_ tool in the shed.

If she was wearing jeans she would've let it go, but the skirt she'd picked was quite risky on its own: _without_ panties she'd be unable to bend over all night or she'd risk breaking public decency acts.

Rushing back across the room and yanking open her top drawer, Mikan was somewhat startled to find it somewhat lighter and easy to move than it ought be, and subsequently pulled it completely free of the chest of drawers and fell flat on her back, winding herself as the thing came down on top of her.

"Uuuurrrggg" she groaned and rolled onto her side, gasping and trying to force herself to her feet while grabbing at the contents of the weight on her stomach.

However, she realized very quickly that the reason the drawer came clean out was because it was in fact _empty_.

Completely, and wholly…

Empty.

"…" Mikan's eyes widened as the clock ticked ever closer to the moment at which Hotaru would leave the entryway of the Noko Alice cuisinery and instead choose to attend any one of the five other engagements she had booked into this night.

"Fuck! Natsume!" the brunette screamed and pounded a fist on the floor. Did he really have to steal _every single _pair of her knickers?

Back in his room Natsume Hyuuga grinned in a self-satisfied and infuriatingly proud way, and looked proudly around his walls, decorated with a brand new banner of the most _interesting_ and _enlightening_ kind.

The onlyhard part had been finding the staples.

* * *

Oh I love this so much more than I should :D 

Bit of language, but I think the situation is appropriate ;)

On another note, Springfairy has already given me an idea or so, but if any other readers have any situations or ideas they'd like to see written (for this or even just in general) go right ahead and let me know.


	12. Cauton: Contents may be explosive

Eesh sorry about my slacker ass guys O.o it took me about a million years to come up with an idea.

OooooOooo I was also updating myself on the manga happenings today, eek! Mikan in the Dangerous class! Natsume giving her that hug the chap before that! (I smiled thiiiiiiiiiiis big at that :D)

Anyone interested in a more or less regular summaries of the manga (nothing like the real deal but enough for a plotfix) go here www(dot)xanga(dot)com/ilovenatsume?

Anyway, on with my apology update :P I might try and make a makeup drabble for you lovely people considering I'm such a bad updater O+o (could be delicious lemon to sweeten you up?)

* * *

_Mikan is twelve_

An Alice Academy Monday morning was very much like any other high school morning, except in _being _an Alice Academy morning, it was almost the same… but _worse_.

"Where are my maths books? Who opened that window? Ruka-kun there's a spider in my desk! Put that down Dai! Give it back to me! What was Jin-jin's homework? Where's Imai-san I need to buy a copy of the history test tomorrow? Why's Kurenai-chan so late? Did you hear about…"

With a sigh and a duck of the head (to avoid a paper plane being manned by tiny living stick figures) Natsume dragged his feet into the classroom and began to make his way towards the back desk – still his permanent spot in spite of their having new classroom.

As he trudged sleepily across the floor (he had been out on a mission last night) he noticed Mikan Sakura sitting on the corner of the desk just before his, engaging in some kind of conversation with her best friend Hotaru.

This in itself was her own business, and as all Natsume felt like doing was sleeping through a good few lessons he didn't bother attracting her attention or saying good morning – she would only make things _louder._

However, in the Alice Academy even the simplest of plans could go wrong in a split second, and for Natsume that second occurred just as he tried to take a step forwards and inadvertently caught the underbelly of a robotic centipede (designed and built by Hotaru Imai) to pick up loose change dropped on the floor.

With the creature being about a foot long and shelled in a solid steel casing (to protect the nano-technology from damage through instances such as this), there seemed to be very little Natsume could do as he began falling.

Although that 'very little' happened to present itself in the form of Mikan, who upon hearing some kind of thunking metal sound behind her and a muffled yelp had turned around, and then seeing Natsume on an express trip to the floor had cried 'oh no! _Natusme_!' and rushed forwards to catch him.

The largest flaw to this plan was that Mikan was both shorter than Natsume and nearly half his weight, and as such running underneath him with her arms waving around frantically was not an entirely sensible plan.

Natsume only had the thought to spit 'baka!' at Mikan as he collided with the clumsy twelve-year-old and quickly grabbed hold of her to try and push himself back on balance, hoping to save himself from the unfortunate impending situation.

This failed entirely, and instead of regaining his balance Natsume procured a ripping sound as he pushed Mikan down to the floor and continued to fall on top of her.

Both of them made painful yelping noises as they hit the floor together, and this was more than enough to gain the attention of the class, most of whom had already observed Natsume Hyuuga grabbing and pushing Mikan Sakura to the floor (and judging by that sound he was also tearing her top off.)

"Crap, Natsume," Mikan groaned when she got a breath of air back into her lungs, "what was that…"

About to offer a sharp reply, Natsume froze up when he heard someone behind him murmur something that sounded suspiciously like 'Natsume-san's at it again'. And although there were probably _some _grounds for that kind of comment, even he could tell that tackling a girl you liked to the floor early Monday morning was a step too far.

But apparently the class didn't think he knew that, seeing as that one person and comment set off a whole set of others and before he even had time to scramble away from Mikan everything was starting to go haywire.

"Natsume-san sure doesn't go by halves. Well, everyone knows he likes Mikan-chan. Didn't you hear about him giving her that Alice Stone as a present last year? I heard he kissed her at the Christmas party. No, that wasn't a kiss they just fell over. But didn't they do it after that? It looks like he 'falls' on her a lot. Someone told me he confessed in disguise. Really? I thought he just looked up her skirt? He did more than look. _I_ heard he flicked it. Do you think they are going out? Well it's a funny way to treat your girlfriend…"

Mikan seemed all too concentrated on being landed on to notice the gossip flying over them left right and centre, and so didn't notice Natsume tensing up _or_ going slightly red.

Instead she started trying to pull herself free, and only noticed a sticky-out shape in the front of Natsume's pants, remarking with curiosity "what's that thing pressing into my stomach, Natsume? It's really hard."

Natsume suddenly chocked and began scrambling into motion, jumping away from Mikan faster than a speeding-Alice and stuffing his hand straight into his front trouser pocket, wrapping his hand around the emergency flare he'd been given for the mission last night and shoving it behind his back as he shuffled further away.

"I, look…" he stuttered and tripped over his words, while the whispers took a nasty turn and several of the boys started sniggering, "it's not!" he protested as he pulled his knees up to his chest and blushed even more.

He opened his mouth to explain himself, but realizing that he _had _no explanation for carrying around flares that wouldn't blow open several of the Academy's secrets, came up speechless.

"What is it Natsume?" Mikan questioned innocently, sitting up and trying to neaten up her uniform when she realized the rip in her shirt, "hey!" She yelled, "you tore my shirt!"

Natsume caught a low murmur of "_well I suppose it's to be expected of Natsume-kun really_," before he started really losing his cool.

"It was nothing like that!" he protested to the whole class, "I just fell!"

Mochu stepped forwards after a few awkward seconds and held a hand out to help Natsume up, "okay,_ of course _you did Natsume." He said cheekily as he hauled his friend onto his feet, "nothing to do with Mikan-chan at al…OWWW!" After that their class learnt that if you play with fire, you _will_ get burned.

Although the next day they were still all whispering about what Natsume Hyuuga had done to, and had _had,_ over Mikan Sakura.

* * *

The poor victimized ANTI-pervert Natsume! Haha, I like this one for the sheer reversal value.

Also it feeds the 12 year old in me who chortles delightfully at these kind of silly (hilarious) 'erection' jokes. Especially the title :P

If anyone has _any _ideas, it would help me a lot seeing as I need inspiration (and what's more inspiring than beautiful beautiful fangirling), so pop anything you got into a review and I'll be _really _nice to you :D


	13. Til death do us part:: Makeup chapter::

Well I _do _recall promising some kind of smutty makeup chapter for being such a slacker, so here you are, a _very _twisted makeup-chapter.

_Very _twisted, don't even ask what the hell was going on with my head when I wrote this O.o Definitly an M-rating.

* * *

_Mikan is nineteen_

He doesn't know _why _he can't be gentle with her.

For some reason when he sleeps with her he can't be soft or gentle or loving, not like Ruka or Tsubasa or any of those others would be. He always squeezes too hard, pushes too far, keeps his hands around her pulse and for just a second longer than he should.

Once or twice he's slapped her, right before he shoves her too hard (always too hard) against the nearest vertical surface and starts pulling at her clothes.

For some reason Mikan lets him do it, lets him hurt her. And he doesn't know why.

They are on the sofa in his room, and with her bare legs wrapped tightly around his waist he forces himself in and out of her, fingertips brining up dark wells on her arms where he grips too tight and her hips bucking against his to accommodate his brutality.

He's already driven one orgasm out of her (the sofa cushion covers will definitely need cleaning) and it feels like she's about to have another judging by the way the muscles inside her are clamping down around him. He groans and the hand that had been roughly tenderising a soft breast moves up and reaches the top of her shoulder.

Marks litter the skin around her neck and once more Natsume rubs his hand heavily across the delicate stalk and thinks about crushing it under his fist. He wants to be the only person to have her, he wants everything of hers, her feelings, her loyalty, her trust… even her death.

"When I die…" he mutters darkly in her ear as he speeds up his thrusts and nears the point of his own climax, "I'd want… you… to die with me." Too immersed in herself to respond with anything other than a breathy moan, Mikan shows no intelligent reactions as his hand opens and begins to close around her throat.

Very quickly her inner walls clench like a fist and a mottled scream passes out of Mikan's closing airway, driving Natsume so far out of his mind he can't think, let alone control how strongly he curls his hand around her.

She begins to cough and he just uses his spare hand to push down her shoulder and hold her in place, and everything around him spins as with ragged gasps and irregular jolts he releases inside of her.

A moment or so before his last dregs are done with he removes the pressure of a cramping hand from her neck, and hears her gasping and panting as if she had never taken a breath before.

They stay together for a few seconds longer, and then he pulls out with a low groan and sits back on the sofa, observing her from a greater distance.

Some of the new bruises have already started showing up on her traditionally unflawed skin, and she holds her neck weakly while breathing as if it were an experience to be treasured.

"Why." He suddenly demands, familiar rushes of guilt shooting through his system as he stares at the rings of finger-shaped bruises around her body. But even though he can't stand himself for doing it, he can't stop, and she won't stop him. She just _won't._

"Bec-" she begins but is startled by the hoarseness of her own voice, and stops to cough until she sounds more intelligible. More guilt racks his system, but at the same time it is accompanied by a sick form of pleasure, something driven on the high of having that ultimate power over her, being simultaneously the controller of her pleasure, pain and even life.

"Because I love you," she whispers throatily, "Natsume."

And he hates himself a bit more every time he does it. But he can't stop. Even though he knows, he just knows, that one day he's going to lose her forever.

But then, he also knows without any need for a question that if she died, he _would_ die with her.

* * *

Whoa, darkfic is dark O.o

Inspiration for this came from Ren and Nana from Nana, and the brother and sister from 'Walking on Glass' by Ian Banks. Hope you… enjoyed?


	14. To be handcuffed and not heard

Okay gaawwwwd, I said I would have this out by the beginning of the week (sorry Pearlgirl), but I've broken up for study leave now so have been working and stuff like that (going to the park because the UK weather is GREAT right now). Also I now have the makings of a chaptered Mikan/Natsume fic in the the works, so that has been taking up my time as well.

In compensation this is extra long and pure, unadulterated filth. The idea being courtesy of a friend of mine going by the penname Telcontarian.

Thanks to all lovely reviewers, especially all you nice lot who turned out for the last chapter and also all you wonderful lot who review every chapter :)

Thus, I dedicate this to Pearlgirl710, who loves NANA like I do, and SpringFairy-now-15-because-it-was-her-birthday-the-day-after-my-last-update, because she leaves such nice reviews and has keep me happy :P Love 'ya all

And now, a clean slate to begin the next chapter (-PWP-)

* * *

_Mikan is sixteen_

Mikan groaned and fidgeted in her handcuffs again. She really had to _stop_ getting herself into these kinds of situations.

"Natsume!" She hissed at the unconscious pile of sixteen year-old opposite her on the cold concrete floor, "wake up!" she reached forwards with her bound wrists and shook him gently. Natsume murmured a little and flinched in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

"Natsume!" She said again, louder and shaking him harder, "Natsume _please_ wake up!"

"Mnm?" the teenager moaned, "Mnn-Mikan?" His eyes began to flicker open and with a sudden bolt of pain in the back of his head Natsume recalled how he and Mikan had managed to be captured by the AAO yet _again._

"Finally!" Mikan sighed and wriggled back away from him, "I was beginning to think you weren't ever going to wake up!" Natsume sneered and tried to pull his hands out from behind him, but found that they were in fact handcuffed behind his back. The AAO had figured out not to use _rope _to tie up a boy with the fire Alice at last.

"Ngmph," he grunted as he rolled over onto his side and tugged curiously at the things holding his hands behind him, also noticing that Mikan's hands were around her front, "how long did it take you to climb all the way through them, Polka-dots?" He remarked smartly, as he yawned and simply melted through the chain holding the two cuffs together with a small (but very hot) flame.

He brought his hands around in front of him and flexed his wrists, both still circled with a part of the handcuffs, like bangles. However, that was only until he held each arm out and in turn incinerated the locking mechanisms, so they simply _fell _off his arms like a kids' toy.

"Well I can't get out as easily as you, Natsume." Mikan whined enviously, and continued to roll around as she tried to slip the cuffs.

The AAO guards had thrown them in this locked cell here god-knows-how-long-ago, and she had been awake for about an hour without so much as _hearing_ another form of life bar Natsume, "This is a _start _at least. I mean, what if you hadn't woken up and I had to get out by myself?"

"Then you would still be laying there on the floor until someone found you." He replied bluntly as he looked across at her. But then, suddenly struck by the alluring image of Mikan writhing around on the hard floor handcuffed, his heart began to beat faster and his blood rushed in his ears.

Mikan frowned and tried for the hundredth time to slip her hands out of the cuffs like people on TV did, but for the hundredth time she failed at it. All she had managed to achieve in the long hour Natsume was _snoozing _was to slip her waist and legs through the ring of her arms+cuffs: so her hands were now in front of her instead of behind.

Not that it did her a lot of good.

"Fine…" she sighed, "I _give up_. Just do me now, Natsume, these things are so uncomfortable."

"Okay." He said quickly, and Mikan was about to comment in surprise on how eagerly he had answered her when she heard two no-longer handcuffed hands hit the floor on either side of her and a warm mouth press against hers.

"Natsumnme!" she tried to scream in surprise, but was foiled in her attempt to do so by his tongue forcing itself into her mouth as he pressed more of his weight on top of her.

"Don't say anything," he breathed, and closed his hands around her cuffed hands and dragged them towards him, "just be quiet, Mikan." He hissed and closed his teeth over her lower lip, making her shiver as he suddenly pulled her upright and glanced over her shoulder, spotting on the back wall an old set of water pipes that would serve his purpose perfectly.

He placed both hands over her thighs and shoved her across the floor until her back hit the wall, then raised her hands up over her head by the handcuffs and knocked them against a pipe. He forced a flame above their heads and carefully melted the chain of the cuffs to the metal pipe, fixing it, _and her,_ in place against the wall.

"Wait… Natsume!" she screamed as she realized he _wasn't _freeing her and was in fact blowing on rapidly cooling metal somewhere above her head, "what are you…!" He cut her off by crushing his mouth against hers again, and his hands trailed slowly down her body, squeezing her curves possessively as he slipped a hand under her shirt.

"Natsu-me!" She gasped as he rubbed a palm over her soft skin and began unbuttoning the shirt with his other hand, "what if someone comes?!" He smirked against her neck and pushed his fingertips under her bra to rub across a fast-hardening nipple.

"Someone _will_." He chuckled as he dropped a hand and pushed her skirt down between her legs, making a fist and grinding it against her crotch, "_you._"

Mikan made a noise that was something between a squeal and a gasp and tried to pull her hands down, failing entirely because of Natsume's handiwork.

"Natsumeeee" she wailed as he undid the last button on her shirt and pulled it open, tracing his tongue down between her breasts and shifting her skirt up her legs.

"The more you talk, the longer I'm going to make it last," he told her as he slid her skirt over her thighs and ran his fingers over the cotton of her underwear.

"I… uh… _ah…_" She whispered in short breaths as his fingertips kneaded the most sensitive flesh on her body, and she pulled helplessly against her bindings.

"Ah-ah," he chided as he shifted a knee so he was straddled over her legs, "not a word, creaming-her-panties-girl."

Mikan made an effort to look disgusted and displeased, but Natsume was being _far _too good at doing what he was doing for her to succeed.

He leant over and trailed his lips up the side of her neck, until they were hovering over her ea: where he whispered, "or they might _hear _us_,_" and deftly shifted her underwear aside to plunge a finger inside of her, muffling her cry with his other hand as she pulled desperately against her handcuffs.

He quickly set up a rhythm as he slid his finger (soon upped to finger_s) _inside of her, listening with a twisted smile to the rattle of her wrists against the waterpipes as she tried hopelessly to free her hands. He had as good as _welded _those cuffs to the wall, so she was going to have to develop a strength-Alice before she even stood a chance at getting out of them.

Although, judging by the way her chest was heaving and the _look_ on her face as he pushed his thumb over her clit, she was enjoying it a bit too much to be worrying about escaping any time soon.

After hearing light footsteps leading up to their room, Natsume started to kiss Mikan's neck and suddenly sped up his motions, which served the duel purposes of making her too out of her head to hear the footsteps herself, and also making her come; with a hot rush of fluid running over his hand as the muscles inside her clenched around him.

"Aaaaaa-_aaa_," she whimpered while trying to stop herself from screaming, "Natsu--"

"Shhh!" he hissed as he shot his mouth over hers and silenced the sound, which, in the tingly aftershocks of her climax Mikan realized to be because of the voices just outside their door.

"Mhhnmmjhmnmf!" she moaned into his mouth in protest, however Natsume only took it as an excuse to kiss her with a _lot _of tongue and keep his lips pressed tightly over hers.

Luckily for them the sounds turned out to be a change of guards, and the new watchman didn't even bother to look in the captive's room as his co-worker assured him 'they hadn't even made a sound' and he assumed their hostages were still out for the count.

"Whew, that was a close one," Mikan whispered as Natsume's mouth broke away from hers and he started to pant, while withdrawing his hand from inside her skirt, "imagine what would've happened if they'd opened the… Natsume! What are you _doing?!_" She hissed upon realizing he was _not _out of breath because of their air-consuming kiss, but because he was freeing a rather striking erection from his pants.

"Tch, you think I'm done with you?" he muttered darkly and pulled her wet and sticky underwear down her legs. He dragged her hips towards him across the cold and hard floor and onto his lap; her hands trailing behind her as they were still very much attached to the wall behind them.

"_Not a chance,"_ he murmured in her ear as he dragged her down onto his arousal, and this time Mikan had to check an almost-moan herself, as he was far too busy groaning softly with satisfaction to stop her himself. That, and the next words he said to her, which he uttered as he lifted her hips up a little way and brought them back down even harder, eliciting another stifled squeal from Mikan and a rather suspicious look at the other side of the door from their watchman.

"This time…" Natsume panted, as Mikan ground against him and began to fall into the pace set by his hands on her waist, "this time, you _will _scream."

* * *

Looong chapter of filth is long :D, though, not like you don't enjoy it.

To quickly answer some old queries and/or things anyone forgot/missed, these chapters are not related and so do not/will follow on from each other unless clearly stated otherwise.

**But now for a poll!** **Because I fail without direction, I humbly request some kind of indication from the readers to place their fate in their own hands and vote on the 'theme' of the next update: the options are: 1. dark, twisted fic, 2.funny-pervy fic or 3.romantic-but-kinky fic.**

Thaaaaank youuuuuu :D


	15. Just like in the movies

Moderately quick update is moderately quick! :) Um, yes, for all you who voted for number 2 and 3, I am working on it, but this idea clawed itself into my brain and wouldn't let go. At. All.

So more deliciously awful darkfic for me :P

Also here's to 4ever-disturbed and Yue who actually wanted this kinda fic ;)

And thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter as well, I feel so cherished! :D

/Promo time!/ I hope to soon be posting the first chapter of my new Gakuen Alice fic, "Laws of attraction" (probably) which will be both Natsume x Mikan _and _chaptered, so here's to hoping you all will check it out when it's up :D /end of Promo/

Edit: Extra shout for CraziCrystral, also another voter fo' number one :D

* * *

The Hero doesn't knock on the door of the Heroine, because he knows it will be unlocked. If it wasn't then the Heroine knows that he would simply burn it down, because as everyone knows nothing can stand between a Hero and his Heroine.

The Heroine stands in the doorway of her bedroom, her hair loose and soft brown tendrils curling delicately around the sides of her face. She is dressed in a white nightgown, the colour innocence and purity, and the Hero observes this with sick irony.

The Hero runs to her and kisses her passionately, his hands holding her face to his and his lips pressed against hers, he twists his head and their lips part: a cinematic sequence any director would be proud to show flickering onto a projector screen.

The Heroine takes an unsteady step back and the Hero takes one forwards, he is strong, he is fierce, and he is not afraid. He takes another step forwards and she stumbles, but the Hero's arms are there to catch her and squeeze her delicate form to his.

The Heroine's arms hang motionless by her side. She had not expected him to come, but here he is, and as he pushes her further into the bedroom, her hands remember their blocking and wrap around his arms, which are strong from fighting and missions.

The Hero is powerful and overbearing, and bites the Heroine's lower lip softly as he wraps his arms tighter around her and lifts her off her feet, pressing her body to his as he carries her to the bed.

The Heroine makes a show of struggling, but it is the kind of struggle that exists only for show, and she falls limp, becoming docile as he throws her on the bed and descends on her.

The Heroine tries to keep herself dignified and clasps the material of her nightdress to her body as the Hero tangles his hands in her hair. But the Hero will not stand for it and tears the material from her, his arousal already poignant and brushing against her legs.

A few sparkling tears appear in the corner of the Heroine's eyes as the Hero wraps her legs around his waist and forces himself inside her, but the Hero forgets to kiss them away tenderly and whisper soft, doting apologies.

Instead he just continues thrusting and takes his pleasure from her, all the images of his terrible past and lifestyle fading as he concentrates on her: her feel, her smell, the sound of her breath as he forces it from her.

The Heroine stares at the ceiling as he heaves over her and lets her fingertips trace slowly down his back, running over old scars and new burns.

The Hero should always be in love with the Heroine, but he doesn't know if he is.

Perhaps he just loves what she can do to him, making him forget about every dark and horrible thing he's ever seen or done.

The Heroine should be in love with the Hero, but she still doesn't know if it's the Hero she wants or his best friend.

But she knows what the Hero goes through, so will give up whatever she can to help him.

If it's her body, she will do that, even when she's only fourteen and barely understands it all.

If it's a chance of happiness with his caring best friend, she will do it, even if she has to deliberately hurt him in the process.

Even if it's not being able to talk with other girls about going on dates, being given flowers, or getting presents from her boyfriend, because she doesn't _have _one… at least, not a real one.

She will do these things because she is the Heroine, so she must save the Hero.

Even when she is just about to go to bed and he storms into her room smelling of smoke and blood and makes violent love to her without ever saying a word. Even if she doesn't want to. And even if that is technically rape.

She will do it.

She will do it because if the Heroine can't save him, then who can?

* * *

Yeaaaa, not very happy… (ducks)

It's ironic really, because I can write stuff like this soooo much faster than happy-sappy-lemons. (But I assure you, it _is _being written and is on it's way!)

Maybe I'm just a horrible person :P


	16. Natsume Sensei! ::Part one::

It's AU time!

Hello to everyone I've kept waiting, I 'preciate your paitence with me I really do :D

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga hadn't ever really _wanted_ to become a teacher at the Alice Academy.

But, he didn't really have any other choice: it was the Academy or the AAO. People like him didn't really stand a chance of working in the real world.

So he stayed at the Academy, to teach, and to run missions.

He liked to think he was a nicer teacher to the dangerous class than Persona had been, and had told the man that right before he planted a bullet in his head… (well unless _he_ was gone then he wouldn't have had a job, would he? )

That aside, he was merciful, and he was clever, so getting a degree to become a teacher wasn't hard (in fact he had several).

So from the time he graduated up to the present day, when he was going to turn twenty-nine in just a few days, he had accepted a quality of life that wasn't exactly what he'd dreamed of, but it _was _a life.

So he got on with it, sometimes a little reluctantly, but usually with just the right amount of enthusiasm and apathy to keep him going from day to day.

That was until _she_ joined the school.

Loud, proud, and not two of intelligent brain cells to rub together, Mikan Sakura was a force to be reckoned with.

Within her first week at school, aged ten (when he was still a frightened young 22-year old T.A. who threatened to burn his students if they misbehaved), she managed to start two fights, nearly get herself killed in the northern woods and ruined the multi-million yen project of her 'friend' the emotionless Horatu Imai.

He hadn't realized then that he was going to be stuck with her for the probable remainder of his teaching years. Because no matter _what _subject he taught, or what classes or years he chose, she was _always there._

Even when he told the principle directly that he was going to stay teaching middle school to avoid her, and not as he'd suggested move on up to high-school, _she _had been held back a year, and then he had to deal with being both homeroom teacher _and _English teacher to Mikan Sakura.

Or 'Mikan-chan' as she'd insisted with him from the very start.

Even when he told the principle he'd changed his mind, and _would _teach high school, she somehow managed to convince the board of directors she didn't need to complete her year either and _followed him up_.

He could've almost sworn she was doing it on purpose…

"Hyuga-sensei?" a sweet, feminine voice interrupted his tired attempt to mark a Shakespearean essay that had yet to mention Shakespeare.

"Hm?" he tilted his head up slightly and glanced over the top of the page; ink-stained fingers clutching the pages through slightly wrinkled shirt sleeves (he never ironed his shirts and had no wife or significant other to do so for him).

"_Natsume_-sensei?" she continued, and the corner of his eye twisted in irritation; recalling the months long battle that had been fought over learning his first name some three or four years ago.

(In the end she had read the mail in his staff pigeonhole. He gave her detention.)

"That's Hyuga-Sensei, _Sakura_-chan." He replied flatly as he finished reading the bottom of the page and turned it over, only to realize there _was no more_, "…and this essay is terrible."

"Sensei!" She protested, "But I worked so hard on it!" He sighed and let the page fall from his hands, pressing the flat of one of his hands against his face and then running his fingers through his dark hair.

"An essay on Shakespeare needs to _mention _Shakespeare, Sakura-sa-"

"Mikan!" She corrected him, and he wondered if they were going to have to have _this _fight again, "and I _did_, see, right after…"

"Right after the title," he groaned, "and then nowhere else, Mi…Sakura-chan." She grinned at him mischievously, and he wondered why he asked ever her to stay after class in the first place.

In the beginning when he kept her back she would wail and whine and argue fiercely with him about why she deserved to be let out with the rest of the students, and that he could deal with... but then she started asking him things about himself, what food he liked, what his favourite colour was, whether he liked skinny or curvy girls (he still hadn't answered that last one).

When she turned fifteen, and hit puberty, she used to tell him about her boyfriend(s) or people she and her friends had crushes on… this was all completely reluctantly on his part and while he tried hopelessly to teach her the syllabus.

Then, after she caught him staring a little long at one of her 'it shrunk in the wash!' skirts once (which little did he know, really _had _shrunk in the wash)... she started to flirt with him.

He was no fool, and could _see _what she was doing, though never in hell would he respond or even _acknowledge_ what game she was playing: after all, that would let her know she was winning... and she was only a silly girl trying to toy with him just to see if she could, just to see if she could get him to give in to her.

"Natsume-sensei?" she said again when his attention wandered and began to dwell in other places, "are you listening, _Natsume_-sensei?"

"I've told you before, Sakura." He hissed forebodingly as he pressed her essay against the desk and stared her straight in the eye, hoping that his blood red irises would intimidate her like they did most other people. Though he hadn't had much success with her in the past.

"You didn't." she replied, and for a moment had him wheeling around confused.

"I didn't… what?" he said carefully, drumming his fingers on the tabletop and deciding to wait until she started to answer before he snapped at her to get back to this essay.

"Your… birthday!" She answered with a grin, and took his sharp words out of his mouth before he even had a chance to form them, "I asked you when your birthday was."

"Sakura-san, for one don't you already _know_ when my birthday is – as you seem to have found out everything else about me, and for two, this is a detention because you have turned in yet another appalling essay and so help me you are _not _re-taking the finals this time." He rattled out dourly, and with a smirk of victory noted the sour expression she took on.

"But… senseiiii," she pouted, and he pretended to ignore the fact that one of the prettiest sixteen year-olds (or was it seventeen now?) he'd ever encountered in his all years of teaching was making eyes at him.

Not that it mattered to him one way or another.

"Sensei nothing, Sakura-chan. I know what you are capable of and know when you haven't checked your work, _you_ know what is required of you and never seem to be able to actually do it without me giving you some kind of detention first."

She smiled a little secret smile, as if she knew something he didn't, and he felt irritation and even anger bubbling up inside himself. He _resented _what she'd done to him, making him form that special bond with her, the one that was just a little _more _than a teacher and a student, who could be forgotten in a few years… he was _going _to remember this girl for the rest of his life, even if he didn't want to.

And she, in the process of forming this irritating bond they shared (which also seemed to have him keeping her out of trouble and arguing her case time and time over) had also made him just a little bit soft.

He resented that as well.

"My birthday is November the 27th." He added dryly as if it was a reminder to use full stops _as well as _commas, and not in fact giving in to her girlish demand, "which is a week on Thursday." Her mouth opened and slowly formed a wide grin, as if bit by bit she was forming another of those _plans _in her head.

"Oh Sensei!" she squealed, "I can't believe that! What do you want for your present?!" Natsume rolled his eyes and loosened his tie a little.

"I want…" he began encouragingly with just a hint of a smile on his lips, "…you to re-write this essay." Her face fell and the hint of a smile turned into a sinister grin.

"It won't be so bad," he told her, "unlike most presents, this won't cost you a single rabbit." At that, her face had perked up, and they eventually passed the rest of the detention examining the essay without any further 'issues'.

Although, she had a slightly disconcerting smile on when she left the room some thirty minutes later.

"Bye _Natsume-sensei_!" she called cheerfully from the door, "I'll have your zero-cost present ready for you soon!"

He didn't realize at the time, how much he would regret those words.

* * *

Omgee! Gasp! (drumroll…) To be continued!

Yes, this is my very first chapter of continuity, as this idea simply would _not _fit in a regular sized chapter and I felt it should still be in with these shots.

So keep 'em peeled and I'll have the continuation up sometime :D

Reviews are 'preciated muchly (and if you've read it this far it will take you all of 30 seconds to press that 'review' button and leave me a word of guidance/etc.)


	17. Natsume Sensei! ::Part two::

Well I managed not to make you guys wait too long for this :D (is such a proud camper)

Now it's serious plug time, though, because I've finally got the first chapter of my new Natsume/Mikan (eventually, though don't count on it being smooth sailing all the way :P) fic, now offically called Arrhythmia _(which is when your heartbeat is too fast/slow/skips beats)._

I put a whole lot of work into this, so pleaaaase would all my readership do me the honor of going and checking it out :)

Thankyou? (on my profile, 'Arrhythmia' and it'll be either 1st or 2nd slot)

Anyway, here's part two of _Natsume sensei!_

* * *

Professor Natsume Hyuga lived to regret his ill-thought out words to Mikan Sakura a whole week before his birthday.

But only just.

The entire day had been a pain from the get-go, starting with the 'surprise birthday party' thrown by his form (organized by none other than Mikan Sakura), which ruined his desk, homeroom (emulsion paint is _not _the best decoration material) and lesson plans.

This continued as it appeared that every single one of his classes knew that he was turning twenty-nine, so he had to put up with _far _too many 'nearly 30' jokes than he cared to hear, received five bottles of whiskey, two vinyl records (he _didn't _have a record player, he wasn't _that _old), somewhere near _thirty_ ties and two bowties (he had never worn a bowtie in his life) and a mountain of birthday cards with terrible jokes or happy kittens on them.

Sometimes both.

Needless to say, he informed Sakura-chan that she would be seeing him after class that day, and although she'd protested that _'it was his birthday' _and so he should go out partying instead of staying behind school with boring old her, he was not to be swayed.

He added that she still hadn't given him _her _'present' yet, and added that he hoped her English would be a little better this time around.

Unfortunately, she'd only nodded and given him a cheeky smile that told him he was not going to end up on the victorious side of this arrangement.

"At last, Sakura-chan." He sighed later that afternoon, and shrugged off his suit jacket and folded it over the back of his chair as she strolled through the door (late) and pulled it closed behind her.

"I was getting a surpri…" she began cheerfully, then cut herself off with a giggle and sweetly told him "nothing, sensei." He sighed and prayed there was an essay in that sheep-shaped backpack of hers.

"Well, Sakura-chan." He said as enthusiastically as he could manage with his current levels of fatigue and 'I just want to go home and pretend this day never happened' "you promised me an essay." She grinned that sly grin again and slipped her back and jacket off, highlighting to Natsume that she had at least one too many of her shirt buttons undone right now.

If _he _couldn't help staring down her shirt as she leant over to drop her bag on the floor, he reasoned edgily, then what chance did hormone-driven teenage boys stand?

"I promised you a present that wouldn't cost any rabbits," she reminded him brightly as she snapped upright and pouted her pink lips.

"I think I specified an essay, Mi-…Sakura-chan," he replied, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his collar: it was far too warm in this room for November.

"Mhm," Mikan murmured in reply and stepped forwards with her hands behind her back, "so I'll give it to you, but only if you close your eyes."

Now if he was the normal, sensible, composed man he was usually, when he _hadn't _endured a whole day of his birthday, he would've denied her this game right away. Instead, he was too tired to argue, and let his eyes slide shut gratefully.

What happened next, however, was something that in retrospect he should've seen coming from the moment she started winking at him and wearing her nicest clothes on school trips he was supervising.

She leant across the desk and kissed him.

First of all he nearly fell off his chair backwards with how fast and strongly he'd recoiled, and she zipped back across the desk with an expression that got sadder and more confused as he stared at her with a misture of disbelief and horror.

"Sakura-" he stuttered, but she cut him off.

"Mikan! My name is Mikan, _Natsume_-sensei!" she said in a voice devoid of her usual cheer or addictive goodwill, "you call other girls by their first names, but never _me_," she looked down and his stomach sunk like he'd swallowed a lead weight at the sight of tears in her eyes.

"Do you… really actually hate me?" she whimpered, and Natsume very nearly let his face slide into his hands or simply onto the desk with a thunk.

"No, of course I don't…" she looked up at him through watery eyes and he let go of his tongue, "Mikan."

"Then…why…?" she asked meekly, now hopefully no longer in the territory of tears as he got up from his seat and walked around the desk to her, this was not the first time he had a student confessing to him, but this was definitely the closest one ever got.

And it had to be _her _as well. He needed to get this over with before the day could get any worse.

"Now, Mikan-chan," he said gingerly and laid a hand on her shoulder, lightly enough to hopefully not be read as anything more than comforting, "I'm sure you're feeling a lot of things now, but I want you to… uh, realize… there are some things which… don't, no, aren't… _realistic…_" he hated this sort of stuff, it was almost as bad as when co-workers tried to make a move on him.

"Realistic?" she echoed, and with a slight push he started walking her towards the door. "I… well…"

"Think about it, Mikan-chan," he told her, "I am, and have been, your teacher for over six years now… what you're feeling is…" she stopped abruptly and span around to face him, which he'd rather hoped she wouldn't do: this would be harder if he had to look her in the eye.

"Don't try to tell me what I'm feeling!" she cried, knocking his hand away with a fierce scowl, "don't you even _try!_"

"Then what do you want me to do?" he half-snapped, not realizing just what could become of those words.

"I'd _like_ it if you locked that door and then fucked me on the desk." She replied without missing a single beat, and Natsume felt his heart crawl up into his mouth and flip around like a fish out of water, "but I'll try to be… _realistic_, about it."

He tried to reply, but before he got a chance there were lips over his own again, stopping him from speaking. That could've been worse, he thought half-heartedly as he raised his hands to push her away…

It _was _worse.

It turned out the kiss was what Mikan called an appropriate distraction for Professor Natsume as she dashed her hands to his belt and quickly undid it.

"Mikan!" He yelped upon realizing what her game was and started staggering away again, crashing into the back wall and hitting his head hard enough to know this wasn't one of _those dreams _he'd started having sometime around her fifteenth birthday, "you…!"

"Are just trying to give you a really good Birthday present, sensei," she damn well _teased _and crept forwards, "I knew you'd hate a tie or record or anything like that… and you _did _say I wouldn't have to spend any rabbits."

"This…" he chocked while flittering his eyes over to the door (and more specifically, the _lock_), "was _not_ what I meant." He started forwards hurriedly and sidestepped around his terrifying teenage pursuer, "Mi…Sa…ka…look, I'm going to have to…" he muttered as his hand clasped the doorknob and from behind there came a cry of…

"Natsume!" she cried unhappily, and he closed both eyes and begged to the gods she didn't say his name like that again, then, as her footsteps tapped up lightly from behind tried desperately to stop his brain reminding him how long it'd been since a woman(/girl) had offered to do _that _to him.

He could hear her breathing not far behind him, and it was in that same breathy voice that whispered, "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to end like this…_Natsume_," resisting the urge to smash his head through the frosted glass window in the door, Natsume swore under his breath and told the perverted sisters of fate that was _it_… he was _out._

There was a quiet click, which Mikan thought to be the sound of the doorknob turning.

But considering in the next minute she was very nearly lifted off her feet by strong ink-stained fingers on her shoulders and a hunched over neck pressing a mouth to hers with twice the intensity she had, that was somewhat unlikely.

She didn't really have time to think, more so time for her body to react before it was forced to do so, and her lips parted to allow access for the tongue of her teacher.

"_This_…Mikan…" he muttered as he firmly back-pedalled her across the room, "has been the worst birthday _ever._" When he next kissed her he could feel a frown on her lips, and overwrote it with a smile of his own as she bumped into the edge of his desk and could go no further.

He broke away from her and stared in full glory down the opening of her shirt, and barely hesitated as he raised a hand to squeeze one of those pert young mounds in his hand. Backing away again, he walked around and collapsed into his chair with a stretch, and shot her a stern 'come here' look.

"So you better be prepared to compensate me." He said smugly, unzipping his fly as his words sunk in, and the girl swayed over with a grin on her face like the cat that got the cream.

* * *

Aw gawd, I feel so wicked :P

Go check out my new Gakuen Alice fic _now _:P it's full of wholesome plot and style and my_ blood sweat and tears._

Once again, it's _Arrhythmia_, on my profile just below this story :D

Thaaaaankyouuuuuuuuu


	18. Seasons

Wah! Update! Just so you know I started like a million things to go in this chapter, and nothing would bloody work for me (though I am working on what will eventualy become a songfic-chapter), so here is a set of mini drabbles full of fluff that I actually managed to do in a half-hour or so :D

Inspired by a lovely summer's day where I live.

* * *

_**Summer**_

It's warm and bright, so warm she doesn't wear more than a vest-top and a short skirt. She's meeting him so she forgoes any underwear. It'll only feed his perversions.

Wait…

_**Autumn**_

Leaves make a crisp crunchy sound when she steps on them, and she pats the scarf she knitted herself in her bag by her side and skips and crunches her way over to his room.

**_Winter_**

The bitter weather makes her want to seek warmth; it's a huge effort just to go outside.

But she knows he'll make it worth her while. He's the best at warming her up.

**_Spring_**

The days are finally getting brighter, and their favourite Sakura tree is in full bloom, and she lies on her back staring up at the pink, blossom-laden branches with a smile on her face.

_**Summer**_

He sees her approaching, and rolls over in the long grass. She gets even closer and he rolls again and looks up her skirt.

…

He couldn't say he was _expecting_ that, but he won't go as far as to complain. It makes his intentions easier after all.

**_Autumn_**

She presents him with the scarf and he smirks/smiles, pulling her into a kiss and thanking her with his lips.

He tests the strength of the knit with his hands as he hugs her.

**_Winter_**

She comes in breathless from the cold, pink-tinged cheeks and rubbing her hands together vigorously. He covers them with his own and draws her towards the fire he built.

"Here," he coaxes, "take off your coat."

It won't be the only thing he'll tell her to take off.

**_Spring_**

He's been watching her, hidden from sight, for almost half an hour.

He waits until she's fallen asleep, facing the sky and petals dropping lightly on her face, before he jumps.

"Oi, Polka-dots." He says as he lands almost on top of her and she screams blue murder.

**_Summer_**

She rides him with her skirt bunched up around her waist and his hands pushed firmly up her top. She didn't wear a bra either, and now pays the price.

He groans softly and rolls back his head into the grass as he pushes up his waist. He loves it when she tops, and feels a warm breeze tickle his sweating forehead as she ripples above him like water.

Just like the blooming flowers and dandelion clocks he releases his seed, and feels the sun on his skin, breathing gently as she leans over to press a chaste kiss against his mouth.

_**Autumn**_

Her hands bound to the posts of his bed by the scarf, he fucks her hard and hisses her name as he comes. She moans and groans, but something tells him she'll be back for more.

It isn't more than fifteen minutes before he is woken from his post-coital stupor by the hot warm feeling of a mouth on a particular part of his anatomy. She's ready.

He's hard in no time and plunged back into her warmth before you can say 'gag', though that is what he does to her (because he just loves her when she's quiet).

_**Winter**_

The heat stings his back as he heaves his body over her, they are close, too close, and the fire is enough to burn. Even though it is cold enough outside to snow, and if they were to look out the window, they would see that it is already starting to.

But that, he realizes as her legs tighten around him and he can feel how close she is, is all just part of the thrill.

His eyes are watering because of the flames and one of those tears rubs against her cheek as she lurches her mouth up for a clumsy kiss full of stifled screams as her body reaches its climax.

**_Spring_**

"Natsume!" She screams simply out of shock, "what were you doing there?!"

He jumps her for a kiss, and somewhere in the back of her mind she knows where this is heading.

"I just wanted…" he says softly as he kisses her again on the cheek, and she thinks 'here it is' with a sigh of resignation over the fact that she thought she'd be able to go _one _day in the year without being fucked by her nymphomaniac of a boyfriend, when he says.

"To tell you, I love you." He presses another kiss against her forehead and turns his back on her and walks away. She is left open mouthed, and has to pinch herself to check she isn't dreaming.

He knows that she'll make it up to him later.

* * *

:D

Reviews are nice, and I'd love it if you all went and gave my sister-fic 'Arrythmia' a try as well (new chapter for that coming out in the near future, I _swear_.)


	19. Our Night:: sister fic::

Well this just got away from me... ehehehehee... this is a companion piece/exert from a stand-alone oneshot that I will be posting very soon called 'Our night', it was going to be a simple update, but, well... things got out of hand Oo

This is _not _Natsume/Mikan, kay? It is Natsume/Ruka, and it is very blatant yaoi. For this blame my corrupting muses, who don't seem to be content with just het in this story anymore OO and an abundance of 'mature' manga.

Still, you should read it anyway, smut is smut, right ;)?

Also, 'Our night' will be a Natsume/Mikan/Ruka threesome, so the N X M doesn't get completely unloved.

* * *

It's all clumsy hands and fumbles after he kisses him, Natsume knows this is probably what you'd call irrational or unacceptable behaviour – kissing his best friend very very hard as he pins him, drunk, to a hotel bed. They ignore the person sleeping beside them, far far too preoccupied with each other.

"Oooa," Ruka moans into his mouth and Natsume's tongue sweeps against his, warm and just a little coarse. He is freezing, and his fingertips are wrinkled and cold as they jump like fleas over Natsume's warm torso. He shudders, and presses his mouth harder against Ruka's, feeding a hand around his neck to pull his face up and twist through the wet strands of hair hanging down his neck.

He nearly yells out loud when he feels Ruka's hand settling at the top of his jeans and clumsily beginning to feel further down to reach his fly: if this isn't proof Ruka wants it as much as he does, then he doesn't know what it.

He breaks away from his lips and pants hotly down his neck, lifting his body to give Ruka's hand more room to find the fastenings of his jeans.

"Go on," he urges in a whisper, "…_fuck, _don't stop…" if he hadn't already been hard from the moment Ruka's bare skin touched his, he certainly was now.

"Mmmhm," Ruka hummed as he finally found the zip of Natsume's fly, and brutishly tugged it down and slipped his cold hand though the opening. Natsume nearly jumped of the bed and made some unusually high-pitched yelping sounds.

"Cold!" he hissed defensively as he clasped his hands over his groin, "cold hands, Ruka!" Ruka seemed confused by this, and it was only after a long moment of thought that he seemed to realize the meaning of the words.

"Sorry," he said bashfully, then grabbing hold of Natsume by the upper arms swung him underneath himself and laid him flat out on the bed, "...Natsume," he heaved a heavy breath and began properly undoing his jeans, pulling them down a little and causing his boxers to rub rather provocatively over his recovering erection.

"What are you do-" he started, but spluttered into silence as he felt Ruka pull the elastic of his boxers down completely and his warm breath ghosting across his arousal.

"Uuuuuraaaaao-o _god_," he moaned as a warm and wet mouth slid around his cock, "aaaaoo-o _fuck," _he jerked his hips and thrust himself deeper into Ruka's mouth – he happily obliged him.

Hot tongue rubbing around his head and warm trails of saliva beginning to run down his shaft, he was almost there when Ruka brought up a hand, licked it, and began to squeeze it around him, at first slowly and then quickening pumping motions where his mouth wouldn't reach.

Natsume twisted his hands in the sheets and groaned again, louder – _how _Mikan was sleeping through this was a mystery to him, but he didn't care _all that much _as he was about to come in his best friend's mouth.

The feeling paralysed him all at once, and from the tingling sensation in his balls to the gratifying burst of heat onto Ruka's tongue, Natsume let go of one last groan of sheer pleasure, and then shuddered and jerked as he felt the tip of Ruka's tongue lapping curiously at the tip of his head, _tasting_, it would seem.

He lay there for a few minutes incapacitated, and Ruka detached himself from his groin and wiped his mouth on his arm, then crawled up the bed to lie on Natsume's stomach, his hair still wet and cold against his newfound lover's skin.

It wasn't long though, before Natsume stirred and rolled the two of them over again, this time it was he who would return the favour – although, before he could get very far into it (still only his hands, as a matter of fact), from the other side of the bed there came a confused murmur and the cease of the snoring sound that had been carrying on for so long.

_"Whose'at? …Natsu…Ruka?"_

* * *

Dun-dun-duuuuun!

Reviews are nice, and you should go and read 'Our night' ASAP :P


	20. Perfect fit

So who guessed I went shopping today? Unfortunately that's the only similarity between this fic and my life (sigh).

Anyway, enjoy your lovely _het-coupling, _although I'll say I personally have a yaoi-tooth that loved last chapter ;)

If you haven't already read _Arrythmia,_ my other WiP, go and do so _now! _I work hard on that and if you like my writing then you'll like it.

* * *

_Mikan is ninteen_

Natsume stared at a photograph of a woman with a botox smile and teeth whiter than white with a mix of contempt and jealousy – _she _looked like she was having fun.

Natsume, however, was sitting in the designated 'boyfriend section' of the changing rooms in one of Central town's department stores with nothing but fishing magazines, nervous layabouts who couldn't say 'no' to their girlfriends and _that woman _for entertainment. He had been staring at the photograph for nearly twenty minutes.

"Natsume?" came a familiar voice and he tore his eyes away from the woman's subtle crow's feet, looking over to the visage of Mikan Sakura, posing in the aisle of the fitting rooms in a dress he was _sure _she'd tried on another shop only an hour ago, "What do you think?" He grimaced and wondered _why _he'd agreed to this.

"Same as the one before," he bit flatly, "and the one before, and the one before, and the one-"

"Natsume!" She sighed, "that's not helpful at all!" Natsume wondered how much damage it would do if he were to smash his face through the glass coffee table in front of him… then set it on fire.

"It's nice." He groaned, and then did so again when she didn't even _smile _and release him from this torture.

"You always say _nice_," she complained, "doesn't it make my legs look fat?"

"Yes." He hissed, "_huge_." Then ducked as a coat hanger flew at his head.

"Ma'am," a store attendant interjected, "please do not throw things in the changing rooms." A sheepish look crossed Mikan's face.

"Oops," she said guiltily, "sorry." Natsume rubbed his forehead and wondered how many more awful pop-hits blared through the shop speakers it would take to make him go _completely _insane.

"I'm leaving." He suddenly announced and he stood up, but didn't even make it to the door before Mikan ran across the floor and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Natsume," she said sympathetically and put her hand over his: maybe, he hoped, just _maybe, _she was going to say she'd go with him and they could leave this awful place and go to the nearest café-bar.

She pushed a clear coat hanger with a worn halter neck top on it into his palm, "can you change this for the blue one?" he wondered if this was a situation in which it was acceptable for a grown man to cry, and without bothering to force a smile nodded and approached the pile of other things she 'wanted to try' but the store's 6-items policy had prevented her from doing so.

Grabbing the nearest blue thing he could see and dumping whatever she had handed him, he stepped around the attendant, who was now thankfully trying to help a large woman zip up the back of a dress that was obviously too small for her, and approached Mikan's cubicle.

"Mikan," he said as he knocked on the door and then shoved it, realizing that she being the braniac she was hadn't locked it, and he stumbled in on her posing more provocatively than she had _ever _done for him before in front of the full length mirror, dressed only in a set of lacy white lingerie.

"Ah…" he gaped, and Mikan squealed in surprise and tried to slam the door shut, about to scream _pervert _when she realized it was only _her _pervert.

"Natsume!" she rushed, "you aren't supposed to be in here!" His mouth closed and he seemed to nod in comprehension, and then with a shift of weight he stepped _into _the cubicle instead of _out _of it and clicked the lock down behind them.

"Right now, Mikan," he whispered as he dropped whatever errand she had sent him on and instead traced his fingers along the lace trim of her bra, "I don't care what I am 'supposed' to do." He cupped his hand around a full breast and marvelled at how thin the material was, then letting his lips descend on her shoulder squeezed the soft mound.

"Ieeaa-ah," she gasped and tried to back away from him, but found she was walled in by a cold mirror, which made her shiver as it pressed against her skin, "Natsume, you can't…" she protested weakly as he stepped forwards again and this time ran a finger along the waistband of the panties, tugging at the elastic as he tried to work out if she could've work _anything _sexier than what she had on right now.

"Yes I bloody well can, Mikan," he snapped back at her, running his hand around to her back and spanning it across her ass with a nice sound grope, "I've been out there staring at that wicked witch of the changing rooms for nearly an _hour_, okay? Enough is enough." He pushed her harder against the mirror and lifted her up by her ass, her legs wrapping around his waist almost automatically as she strained against his erection.

"So, a part of _me _is going to enter a part of is going to enter a part of _you_, and I'll be lenient and let you choose your half," he grunted and ground against her, and although she felt she ought mention the store's policy about staining their goods before purchase, she somehow forgot to mention it, "but so help me it's happening in this cubicle."

Then, at the same time they both leant in for a kiss – and a very hot, passionate, and lusty kiss at that, and the joints of the cubicle creaked with their weight.

There was a knock on the door, and Natsume nearly dropped her. Though he didn't, as a matter of fact, stop kissing her.

"Ma'am," the store attendant whistled, "is there anything you need me to help you with? I noticed your boyfriend was gone." Now their lips tore apart and in a voice that she hoped didn't sound too husky or aware of the erection between her legs Mikan said.

"No thanks mam-I'm fine… I've got _all_ the help I need."

* * *

I should be so friggin lucky :P

Reviews for the main and straight pairing! Or I'll go back to yaoi and have some degenerate ass-rape next update :P


	21. True Colours

Hello all! Well I'll be honest and say I wasn't sure if Some Things was going to pull through this time around, my inspirational bank was dry, but a holiday and boredom finally cranked a response out of me. Nothing I planned, but here you go :P

* * *

_Mikan and Natsume are twenty years old_

He knew she was up to no good, he could _smell _it the minute he walked through the door.

"Mikan?" he yelled through his new apartment suspiciously, "Where are you?" There was a pause of about a minute or so, which he spent taking off his shoes and coat and ruffling up his hair in the hall mirror until it looked more to his liking.

"Here!" She finally called back, which he found about as helpful as a pair of chopsticks in a soup-eating contest.

"Where's that?!" he shouted back, wrinkling his nose at the foreign smell that was invading his nice newly-purchased apartment that had absolutely _nothing _to do with the Alice Academy (he was determined to put that place as far behind him as he could lob it), and where he had just about persuaded Mikan to move into a whole two years after graduation; she just had to tell Hotaru she didn't need to rent that room in her place any more and move the final boxes of her things over here.

"Bedroom!" She replied, and although that was somewhat of an overstatement as this place only _had _three rooms including the bathroom, so the bedroom was also the dining room, the dayroom, the study and the living room – nevertheless, it was still his favourite place in the flat (as he had the most sex in there).

"Then why do I smell paint?" he questioned worriedly as he crossed the small hallway and the kitchen to reach Mikan, and suddenly shouldering the door open visibly winced as he was confronted with the brashest shade of pink he had ever encountered, plastered over his walls like a child might colour in a line drawing… with crayons.

"Mikan…" he hissed threateningly as the offending young woman strode up to him half covered in paint _and _wearing nothing but one of his _best _shirts (now also half covered in paint), "_what _the **hell **have you done to my flat!"

"Painting!" she replied cheerfully, brandishing a magenta-soaked brush in his face, "see?"

"I'd have to be blind not to!" he yelled, "_why _have you been painting?" She seemed offended by his tone, and her face fell as she let go of the brush and it plopped into a paint can by her feet, splashing fat gobs of pain all over the carpet (_his _carpet).

"To brighten this place up…" she said petulantly, "I thought it could use more colour…"

"Mikan…" he groaned and pressed a hand over his face, "you haven't even put painting sheets down."

"Painting sheets?" she echoed curiously, and if they hadn't been coated in a thick wet layer of bright pink paint Natsume would've banged his head against the wall.

"Oh for god's sake…" he cursed, "you put them down to stop paint from getting on all the furniture and carpets… but I guess its too late now…" he looked around his paint-spatters belongings and wondered if it was too soon to move, or for a matter of fact if he'd be allowed to leave with the walls in this state.

"Oh," she hummed assumptively, "I understand now…" she rubbed her face and streaked paint across her nose, then turned around and started to survey the wreckage she'd wreaked on Natsume's nice new flat.

"You know, if I didn't love you I'd kill you." He said resentfully, but it caused Mikan to turn around to jump and glomph him with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh Natsume!" she squealed as she pressed herself to him, then puzzled as he swore under his breath and pulled a sour face, "wait… what?" she questioned.

"You are covered in paint," he said remorsefully as he wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her with that unique mixture of love and hate, "which makes _two _of my good shirts you've ruined." She shifted back and stared down at the matching paint-marks on their respective shirts, both of which in fact belonged to Natsume.

"I'm sorry," she grovelled, "I just needed something to paint in."

"Why couldn't you use your own clothes then?" he said with a pained expression, then subtly, without her seeming to notice, started to unbutton (his) shirt on her.

"Well I didn't want to get them dirty so I just thought I'd use something of yours from the wash basket but it was empty so I found this in your drawers and… hey! Wait a second!" she protested as he flicked open the last buttons and pushed his shirt off her shoulders, "What are you doing?" she squealed as he (avoiding the patches of paint) kissed a line up her neck.

"Well you're going to have to pay me back for them _somehow_," he murmured, "and I know you're skint." A teasing kiss on the corner of her mouth, "also, you've no idea just how damn cute you look in my oversized painty shirt." Mikan grinned like a Cheshire cat and moved to fully catch his mouth with hers.

"Told you so," she teased between kisses, "you _like _your shirt like this."

"Correction," he said as he pushed her down on their futon, "I like _you _with my shirt like this." There was a moments pause, with Mikan lying flat on her back and Natsume hovering over her, while he traced a finger thoughtfully along the pink stripe adorning her face.

"What?" She questioned as she started loosening his clothes herself (it wasn't as if she didn't want sex either, she's a grown woman after all).

"Just as I thought," he said with a grin and a silly kiss on the end of her nose, "this colour suits you."

* * *

This is where I ask you to review, and COMMAND you to go and read my other story Arrythmia, it recently got updated and I work REALLY HARD on it so _please _go and at least have a look :) Please?

Peace out.


	22. Mikan in Wonderland

Update, kinda-AU kinda-not, this is slightly complicated but I had ridiculous amounts of fun writing it so enjoy.

In case y'all noticed, I'm taking a break from some of the more M-rated aspects of 'perverse', so this is all fairly friendly stuff.

* * *

A little brown-haired girl, wearing a blue dress with a white frilled apron and socks, black shoes and a wide blue band on her hair that kept it off her face and out of bother, wandered through the woods with a rather lost expression on her face and mushrooms in her pockets.

"Curiouser and curiouser…" Mikan said to herself, for she had not expected anyone to hear but her own ears. However this was not the case, as from the branches of one of the trees above her a set of deep amber eyes suddenly flashed crimson and crept closer.

"It feels almost as if I'm being watched." She said to herself nonchalantly, and folding her hands behind her back (as she was worried that she might look improper to whoever _was _watching her) she strode on through the forest.

"I wouldn't go that way, if _I _were _you_…" A jeering voice rang out through the trees all of a sudden, and Mikan was half-ways expecting it to be the trees that were talking; she had experienced such curious things to-day already that conversational trees would not be queer in the slightest.

"Hello?" She questioned brightly, "Who is that?" Out of the boughs of a particularly large and knarled tree a head popped, and with an unmoving grin it said.

"But then again, if _I _were _you _then I wouldn't go the other way, either." The bright eyes and shiny teeth of this creature rather unsettled Mikan, as they did not twitch nor did they blink, and she thought it most peculiar that such a being could exist as to not blink its eyes to see or open its mouth to speak.

"Well, which way would _you _go?" She demanded briskly, thinking that perhaps if she let this thing know she was not afraid it would not grin at her in such a menacing way.

"_My _way?" The creature rose further from the knots of the tree and Mikan quickly noticed that it was in fact a _cat, _with black ears and a black face and a long black tail that curled around the branches in a luxurious manner. "Is far too complex for a stupid girl."

"I am not stupid!" Mikan shrieked and stamped her foot again, "you are just a simple cat! If I were my real size I could pick you up in my arms and cradle you like a baby!" This was all verymuch true, as Mikan regularly picked up her cat Dinah in such a manner; whether Dinah liked it or not.

At this the cat laughed, and reaching up an abnormally _un-_cat-like paw to its face, wrapped its fingers around the front part of its jaw and pulled it away. Mikan was about to scream at the sight of an animal removing its own face when she saw that underneath was the face of _a boy _of all things – it had only been a mask!

"I," the boy said with a much lesser smirk, which was more of a frown if Mikan thought about it, "am a Cheshire Cat, and we do not get picked up and cuddled by lost girls in mad worlds." It was now that Mikan noticed some curious things about this 'Cheshire Cat': for one he did not look very cat-like at all, however, contrawisely he did sport some _rather _cat-like ears and whiskers, along with his furry black tail. These did not seem to be attached to his mask, but were verymuch a part of him: the ears sprouting from within his messy crop of dark hair atop his head.

"Well, Cheshire puss," Mikan said anew, for she liked to start things over if she felt they were going in too dire a direction, "perhaps you could help me find my way?" The Cheshire cat slid down the tree and placed his boylike feet on the ground, strolling up to Mikan and twitching his feline ears at her as he circled her. Eventually he stood up behind her, very close, almost too close considering he appeared to be more young-boy than he was cat, and purred in her ear.

"If you take _that road,_" he pointed over her shoulder to one side of a fork in the path she was following, "you will reach the March Hare's home. He's mad."

"Mad?" repeated Mikan as she shook herself way away from the invasive red-eyed Cheshire puss, "then I shan't take that road!" Curling his tail around her as he sidled up behind her again, the boy-cat pointed towards the other road.

"Then take that road." He instructed, "it will take you to the Mad Hatter's home."

"Oh good," Said Mikan proudly and was about to set off down the path as briskly as she could, in order to distance herself from this peculiar animal, "and he or she is not mad?"

"Oh _noooo_," The cat purred with a smirk, "_she's_ mad too." Mikan stopped mid-stride and stamped both her feet a full three times on the ground, becoming very fed up with this game the Cheshire cat was playing.

"Well I don't want to see her _either!_" She protested, "Who is not mad around here?" The cat smiled again and drew up close to her, until they were almost nose-to-nose.

"We're all mad." He grinned, "The Mad Hatter, The March Hare… _me_… _you_…"

"I am _not _mad!" Mikan shouted very boldly, "I am not mad in the slightest!" The cat laughed in an extremely growly way and stuck the end of his tongue out between his lips.

"Of course you are," he teased, "or you wouldn't be here." Mikan frowned and stamped her foot and pounded her fist against her palm.

**"I am not!"** She screamed, and the cat bristled his ears away from her, "Now show me how to get out of this place right this minute or I shall grow into a giant and shake you until you disappear!" For the first time, the Cheshire cat grinned like the smile on his mask.

"If you insist, madam," he purred, "I will show you my way." He leaned across and pressed his pursed lips against Mikan's, moving back a short way and then kissing her again as her mouth fell open in fright.

Mikan learnt that his tongue was also rough like a cats, and when this Cheshire-boy was pleased he made little miaowing sounds, which she found oddly entertaining if not for the fact that she was being most rudely kissed by a _cat_ of all creatures.

Then she saw the boy-cat was slowly disappearing, with the tip of his tail vanishing first, and it going up and up and up, until it was his mouth that was the only thing left, which Mikan found to be a very peculiar experience – "I've seen a boy without being kissed!" She thought, "But I've never been kissed without a boy!"

Mikan sat up in bed all of a sudden and grasped her mouth; it was alone, and unsullied by tickly whiskers or sandpaper tongues – much to her surprise. She then realized that she was in fact under the cherry-tree in the Alice Academy and had fallen asleep in the golden afternoon.

"Oh, I've had such a _curious _dream!" Said Mikan, and just then Natsume walked by with a set of bristly cat-ears poking out of each side of his head.

"What's up with you, Polka-dot panties girl?" he asked gruffly, and looking up and seeing those ears Mikan shrieked and clasped her hands over her lips.

"Get away from me you perverted Cheshire Cat!" She screamed as she scrambled to her feet and ran away simply as fast as her legs could carry her, and behind Natsume walked Ruka with a Hare in his arms while not far away lurked Hotaru working on her newest invention with a butter knife and a 10/6 railway ticket.

"What's up with her?" Said Ruka as his usagi-chan hopped up onto his shoulder and Natsume took off the set of ears Narumi-sensei had given him to wear instead of his Alice-limiting mask.

"No idea." Replied Natsume, and then grinned a _rather _Cheshire Cat-like smile to himself.

* * *

I suppose this could technically be classed as some weird form of beastiality? :P

Reviews are apreciated.


	23. Curse of the Curves

Oh my dear golly god an update! I really thought I'd never have another idea, but here we are!!

Just to let y'all know, this isn't on my 'to do' list anymore, and updates will come only if/as I get ideas, this will make them sporadic so every single person who likes this GO AND READ MY OTHER NATSUME/MIKAN STORY NOW! (It's called 'Arrythmia' and it's on my profile!)

Also, this update is brought to you by 'Curse of the Curves' by 'Cute is what we aim for'

So enjoy.

* * *

Mikan stormed through the forests surrounding her school angrily, lashing out at unsuspecting trees and branches as she passed.

"Stupid Hotaru…" she fumed, "how could she leave just because I was _four _minutes late?! Grr!" She punched a tree and then swore when she rather obviously hurt her hand doing it.

To her side bushes rustled, and she jumped suddenly and just managed to keep herself from screaming.

"Hey!" Stupid bird!" she yelled and shook her fist at the bush, as inflicting her anger on innocent creatures seemed to be better than assulting the flora, "you frightened me!" She jumped again when she could've sworn she almost heard someone saying 'did I?', but realised it was just the wind in the trees, and scowled even more as she carried on through the forest.

"Stupid creepy forest…" she muttered to herself, and then whirled around screaming and adopted a kung-fu defence position as she _swore _she heard a twig behind her snap. As if someone had trodden on it.

"…Hotaru?" she questioned nervously, "could that be you? I'm sorry I called you stupid? Hotaru?" she took a few steps backwards shakily, and then as another bush rustled as if being passed through she spooked for good and began to run.

"Ahhh!" she wailed as she sprinted as fast as she could through the dark; twigs whipping her face as she sped past and thorns scratching her bare legs, "I don't want to be eaten!"

She burst out into a clearing and heaved a sigh of relief as the dark shadows of the woods were banished by the moonlight, and slowed down a little to catch her breath.

However, just as she paused the full moon that had been so comforting just seconds ago vanished from view, blacked out by a form soaring across the sky above her.

"Ahahaha that stupid bird!" Mikan squealed and dropped to her knees and put her hands over her head, "it followed me!" she peered up through her fingers and watched the bird turn a full flip with a one and a half rotation and land one leg extended before her, skidding just a little as he hit the ground.

_Wait… he?_

"I'll have you know I am neither stupid nor a bird." The crouched figure said eloquently, as he slowly rose from his athletic landing pose and watched Mikan through blood-red eyes.

"A-a-a…" Mikan stammered as she cowered, "a person?"

"Yes and no." He replied sinisterly, and as Mikan lowered her hands from her face he cracked a grin; flashing her a set of gleaming white fangs.

Mikan's blood stopped in its veins.

"N-n-n-no w-w-w-way…" she whispered, as the boy (though he was probably sixteen at the youngest) slowly dusted some dirt off his hands and took a step towards her.

"Ahhh! Stay back!" Mikan screamed and held up her hands in the form of a cross, but this only evoked laughter from her vampiric pursuer.

"How quaint," he sneered, and then lifted his back foot to take another step, at which point Mikan turned and tried to run, however the place his foot landed was in fact not where physics and geography stated it should've, but in fact a few inches in front of Mikan's face.

Finding herself suddenly confronted with his legs, Mikan swallowed nervously and tried to stop herself shaking.

"Frightened, little girl?" he hissed, and although she was in fact scared _shitless _Mikan drew herself up to her full height (about a head shorter than him) and looked him straight in his luminous crimson eyes.

"I'm not a little girl, and nor am I frightened!" she attempted to imitate his first words to her, but made a mistake with it and he only laughed again, displaying his all-too-obvious fangs once more.

"Aren't you brave?" he jeered, and then lightning-fast lashed out an arm and gripped her tightly by the jaw; he twisted her head from side to side. "And quite pretty too."

"Get…off…me…" she forced through her clenched lips, "…_vampire_."

A sinister grin crossed his face once more, a crookedly evil smile that not only showed off his pearly whites, but also made him look rather devilishly handsome…

'No Mikan!' She thought to herself, 'don't let that distract you! Even if he's attractive it's just a trick to lure you in!'

"Oh I'm flattered you think so," he smirked lopsidedly, and her heart jumped up into her throat as she learned he could read minds. He pulled her face closer to his and pulled his lower lip against his fangs as if he was testing the points, and then slowly whispered, "if you think I'm so handsome then perhaps you'd care for a kiss?"

"Whu-?" Was all Mikan managed to say before he went right ahead and kissed her anyway, and instantly her knees buckled and her stomach churned.

'Aw crap' she thought, 'he's even a good kisser.' He seemed to hear this comment and kissed her again much harder, prying apart her lips with a few light nips, which with _his _jaws cut razor-fine slices down her lips and started to bleed.

She gasped slightly as he quickly tipped his head and sucked her lower lip between his, running his tongue eagerly across the lacerations, and she felt the intensity of his kisses deepen as he pressed his open mouth fully against hers and moulded his blood-tinged tongue with hers.

'UhOh' crossed her mind, 'uhohuhohuhoh…' she felt his lips twist into another of those grins against hers and a second later he split away.

"I won't bite…" he murmured as he twisted her head to the side with an iron-like grip and bared her neck. He ran his tongue down the length of it and then starting at the very base started to lace it with kisses, varying in pressure and making poor Mikan shudder.

After what he'd said she had suddenly alighted on some kind of desperate hope that he _wasn't _going to bite her and drink her body dry, as he'd _said _he wouldn't… and that counted, right?

However, just as he reached the softest and most vulnerable spot on her neck she heard a hiss of breath, which formed a single word, "…_hard." _And the next thing she knew was pain.

She felt the fangs puncture her skin all too well, sharp and burning hot as they tore through her flesh and ruptured the all-too inviting veins of her neck; then as he fixed his lips on her skin he used a free arm to grab her flailing ones and pin them to her side when she tried to struggle, and then began to suck.

It made her dizzy at first, and as he head span she lost all sensation apart from the feeling of his mouth against her, because even though he was doing what he was doing… it almost felt _good. _An intoxicating mix of pleasure and pain, and whereas normal kisses Mikan knew didn't make oceans crash or fireworks go off in her head, this horrific thing _did_.

As her vision started blur, Mikan thought that perhaps this wasn't a bad way to die, and at least she'd have an interesting obituary and Hotaru would feel bad for standing her up; but just as she was about to say her last goodbyes he tore his mouth away from her skin with a wet smacking sound, and wiped the smears of blood from it on the back of his hand.

"Not bad," he said seductively.

However she'd still lost too much blood to stay conscious, and the next thing she heard before everything went back were the words "…for that I'll let you live." And she thought 'oh blimey'.

* * *

When she woke up she was in hospital, bandage on her neck and drip in her arm, and the nurses were telling her to be thankful for 'the nice boy who brought her back from those dangerous woods'.

When she looked to her side a vase of blood-red flowers stood on her side table, and the attached note only read.

_Until we meet again,_

_N_

_X_

* * *

Natsume makes a ridiculously hot vampire. RIDICULOUSLY. OO

Leave a review, or go and read Arrythmia. (I'll even give the link: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4293349/1/Arrhythmia )

Thanks for reading!


	24. Natsume Sensei! ::Part 3::

Okay so this is entirely random, as I started it waaaay back when I first did the 'Natsume-sensei' chapters and lost all interest in it. Interest that was recently revived. So this is what y'all get; Natsume-sense part 3. Rated SO M THAT IF YOU AREN'T PREPARED FOR IT (and by god by now you really should be) then AVERT YOUR POOR EYES!

This is also about 70 percent my own personal fantasy, yes, there, I said it O.o

* * *

Natsume sat at his desk in the staff room, flipping through the last intake of end of year tests and sipping tepid coffee. The results weren't looking good this year.

Compensate me, he'd told her, so he probably shouldn't have sounded so shocked when she knelt down in front of him and grabbed his crotch. He'd sort of wheezed and groaned at the same time, and she flat-out laughed at him.

_She was always such a fucking tease._

Blinking heavily, Natsume bolted away from those thoughts and stared even harder at the English paper. 'Don't remember' he told himself, 'not now.'

_"Happy birthday, sensei," she'd said, and moved her hand up and grabbed hold of the zip of his fly, and slowly pulled it down as she slipped her other hand inside his trousers, squeezing his hardening erection through the material of his boxers._

_"You…can't call me that…" he groaned as she deftly pulled his cock free from his pants and pursed her lips to blow on the head._

_Tease, a fucking tease…_

"Arg!" he hissed out loud, "stop it!" Narumi turned around and gave him a strange look, as did Jino…as if the staff weren't suspicious of him already.

He shook his head in frustration and focused on the papers: he needed to forget what happened, because if he thought about it now he'd have to stay at this desk for however long it'd take for his hard-on to go away. He needed to stop thinking about that afternoon…

That amazing afternoon…

* * *

"Call you _what, seeeennsei?"_ she purred as Natsume had to strongly advise himself not to just come in his boxers right now simply listening to her come up with this shit.

He gasped irregularly and his hips jerked as she placed a fingertip under his head and lifted his erection up slightly; managing to find the most sensitive spot on his cock to do so with – he had yet to work out how she knew this filth, and where in her immature teenaged life had she learnt these kind of things.

"Urg, you… kno-ow _what_," he paused for a second as he considered whether he should use her name. Then considering the look she was giving him, like a puppy begging for food at the table, he gave in and stutteringly added "M-M-Mikan." His hips jerked again as she kissed his shaft lightly, and he suddenly wondered who was training who in this situation.

"You said this was a terrible birthday, sensei," she said petulantly as she stroked her fingers idly around the skin around his groin and followed the trail of pubic hair up to his navel, "was it really?"

"Don't be such a fucking tease, Sakura." Natsume snapped suddenly in response, and leaned over to grab her shoulder tightly, "this was an appalling birthday, so if you don't do something about it very quickly it's going to be the worst birthday _ever_." At first he wondered why Mikan suddenly started grinning as he scolded her, especially as he called her Sakura and was also holding her pretty damn hard, but as she wound her fingers around the base of his erection and tightened them very slightly it struck him.

"Say fuck again, Sensei," she instructed as her lower lip quivered with enjoyment, "I like hearing you swear," she tipped her face down and released a warm and humid breath over his cock, and then parted her lips and let a single bead of saliva drip down, "tell me… you're going to _fuck _my mouth"

Once again Natsume thought that he could easily come right then, but pleaded with his body to hold out at least until she stopped being such a minx and actually put her mouth where her…

He decided not to finish that proverb.

"Urrrr," he groaned as a second string of her spit reached out across the cool air and caught the tip of his cock, running down it and then being slowly massaged over his skin by her soft and obliging fingertips, "I'm going t-to…" he paused, still unable to let go of the few tatters he had left of his sense of duty.

"Say it…" she breathed as her hand made a first, more suggestive than anything, jolting movement along his length, _"Sensei_." She simply had to get the harsh reality of their current situation into every sentence; they were _teacher and student, _this kind of relationship was not only taboo but also practically illegal.

But she just _wouldn't stop_.

"I'm gonn'a-" he heaved as his self-control shattered and he moved his hand to grab a handful of her hair and push her head down onto his aching erection, "f-fuck you." He gasped again as she rewarded him by pressing a kiss against his head and then slid her lips down to take it into her mouth, and then as he felt her eagerly tonguing him a hot trickle of pre-come leaked out of the tip and onto her tongue.

"Fuuuck," Natsume groaned, "fuck-fucking hell, Mikan," he tightened his hand in her hair and began to push her down harder, forcing her to take more of him into her mouth as he thrust upwards at the same time, and heard her gag a little in surprise.

However that only turned him on even _more_, and she soon recovered; settling her hands against his thighs as an anchor to move against him as he finally felt her start to suck properly.

"Ohh _fu-uck_," he panted as she picked up a rhythm and throated more and more of him, and as he hurtled towards orgasm Natsume dared to open his eyes and look down at his young, female, sexy-beyond-belief student Mikan Sakura _sucking his cock,_ and even more, looking like she was enjoying it.

"I can't hold it much longer…" he soon wheezed, and apart from perhaps tightening the hand she was using to pump the rest of his shaft a little, Mikan kept on the same steady pace without the slightest suggestion that she was going to stop, and Natsume stifled a loud groan as his climax hit him and he shot his load into her mouth.

Considering the fact that he definitely didn't see her spitting anywhere afterwards, he had to assume she swallowed his cum too, and now that the intoxicating moment of orgasm had passed Natsume was ready for the horrific waved of self-loathing and shame for what he'd just done to one of his _students _for fuck's sake.

However… he didn't have time to get very far with that when Mikan stood up and took hold of one of his hands by the wrist, then guided it under her skirt to press against her panties, which he instantly realized were soaking wet and she shuddered simply with the pressure of his skin against damp cotton.

_"Natsume-Sensei…" _Mikan gasped and ground shamelessly against his hand, "I know it's not my birthday… but…." She looked him in the eye and he could see the lust and desire thick in hers, "please?"

If there was a sound heard in that moment, it was Natsume's last shred of restraint snapping like a dry twig, and as he pulled her onto his lap and crushed his mouth onto hers a stream of obscenities too disgusting and vulgar to repeat hissed between his lips.

* * *

"Hyuga-san?" Jino interjected curiously and Natsume jumped roughly a foot out of his skin.

"What?!" Natsume yelped guiltily, "What's up?! Why are you yelling?" No one in the staff room dared point out that it was actually Natsume who was yelling.

"You're…drooling…" Narumi-sensei said worriedly, and then added, "have you been working too much overtime again?" as Natsume went a rather furious shade of red and rubbed a glob of spit from corner of his mouth.

Oh _god let that have been spit…_

* * *

Disgusting? Probably. Did I enjoy it? A disgusting amount. Would I do it again? Probably not, I spent an entire day thinking about thinks I thought I _just had to change about this _and got home and realized that I couldn't change a single word. This is the ultimanium.

Just so you folks know, I'm going in for NaNoWriMo next month so don't expect any updates even at the back of your mind until December at least. If any of you play Final Fantasy X and ship Aurikku, it's going to be an Aurikku so you totally have to read it when I'm done :D

Reviews for the pure perveted and burn-your-eyes-out-lemony smut? You know you want to (I know I do O.o)

(Also if you don't already go and read my other story Arrythmia, it's serious and has plot and I totally made Natsume cry this one time. _GO!)_


End file.
